Crazy Love
by Vampire Weekend
Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething, First Christmas and An Edge Of Nervous Affection.
1. Chapter One: The Dream

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to "Only For You", "The Troubles Of Teething" and "First Christmas."

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

Yes, my lovelies, the prequel you guys have been asking me for. I finally caved in and I made sure that it was pretty long to satisfy your hunger. You don't have to read my continuations to get this at all, considering that this is a prequel. I hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"A baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years and in your heart till the day you die."_

_-Mary Mason_

Sam stretched as he got out of bed, yawning. He could smell wafts of bacon and waffles coming from the kitchen. He smiled and put a robe on. He walked down the stairs and snuck up behind Dean and kissed his neck.

"Hey, Dean," Sam greeted, his stomach growling. "You're making breakfast?"

Dean shrugged. "I thought it'd be nice."

Sam smiled as Dean handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said and took a sip before scowling. "This is decaf."

"What?"

Sam pouted, placing the rejected cup of coffee on the kitchen island. "This is decaf. What happened to the regular coffee?"

"Sam…" Dean trailed off.

"What happened to the good coffee?"

Dean gave Sam a peck on the mouth. "You know I don't like you drinking the regular coffee. It's bad for you and little baby Elliot."

Sam put his hands on his large stomach, slowly caressing it.

"I don't like the name Elliot anymore."

"Why not?"

"Too E.T. for me."

"Nice, Sammy," Dean scoffed. "That movie freaked you out so much when you were little, pretty pathetic. And no more regular coffee for you."

"I like coffee," Sam said softly, still looking at his swollen stomach. "A lot."

"The baby will have six eyes if you keep drinking it."

Sam couldn't help snorting at the statement. "I'm sure you got them from a loyal, reliable news source."

"Yeah, the National Enquirer."

"Nice."

"I thought so."

Dean lifted Sam's chin and kissed him on the lips. "I love you and I love the baby."

"Right back at you."

OOO

Sam gasped as he woke up. He quickly touched his stomach. No, he still had a six-pack, no baby. He could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead as he sat up. He looked around. He wasn't in the picture-perfect three bedrooms, two baths house they lived in while he was dreaming. Instead, it was a seedy motel with peeling wallpapers and the faint aroma of moldy pizza.

"Sammy," he heard Dean's gruff voice beside him in the bed. "You okay, there?"

The younger brother wanted to say that yes, he was just fine but felt his head shake no.

"What's wrong? Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, something like that. It was weird."

Dean wanted to go back to bed, exhausted from the hunt the night before but felt obligated to ask, "Do you need to talk about it?"

Sam paused before answering, "I need to go to a store."

Dean rested his head on his elbow. "And _why_ do you need to go to a store?"

Sam felt his lips quivering and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Because I think I need a pregnancy test."

If anything would snap Dean out of his drowsiness, this would.

"Why do you need a pregnancy test?" Dean asked, eyes wide. "Sammy? Answer me."

Sam used the same voice he used nearly twenty-years ago when he was scared or unsure of something. "Because I think I'm pregnant."

"You-you have to be fucking kidding me," Sam avoided his eyes. "Sam, dude, you're a guy! I've seen your equipment! You're not pregnant."

Sam took a deep breath. "You know my visions? Well, I kind of – sort of – just had a vision of me being pregnant. But it was weird. I just want to make sure."

"You want to make sure that you're not pregnant. Even though you're a guy with fully working guy parts," Dean said slowly as if Sam was an idiot. "Seriously?"

Sam played with the loose threads on his shirt. "Please, Dean?"

"This is ridiculous, you know that, right? There's no way you can be pregnant and just thinking that you are because of a stupid dream is possibly the dumbest thing you've ever done. Right next to wearing the pink tie at your prom."

"Dean," Sam pleaded. "Please? Hell, you don't even have to go with me. Just give me the car keys and I'll do it myself."

Dean scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like I'm letting you drive the Impala in your state of mind," he sighed, scratching at his beard. "Give me a minute to get dressed."

Sam kissed Dean quickly on the mouth. "Thank you."

"Freak."

OOO

Buying a pregnancy test at a twenty-four hour convenience store is embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as buying rubbers, chocolate sauce and lube all at the same time, but still pretty high up there.

He approached the 'feminine products' section with Dean, his face red. He saw colorful boxes for tampons and pads right next to the pregnancy tests and struggled to choose which one he should get.

Dean held up a box that advertised how easy it was to read the results. "How about this one, Sammy-girl?"

Sam glared at Dean and snatched the box and read the back. It was only fifteen dollars, clearly the cheapest out of all of them.

They headed to the checkout counter, both looking uncomfortable.

The man working at the store snorted at the two when he saw their purchase.

"One of y'all expecting or something?" he drawled before laughing to himself.

"Just ring it up," Dean replied with clenched teeth, giving the man the money. "Thanks a lot."

Sam flushed as Dean handed him the box when they got into the car.

"We'll do this when we get back to the motel, okay?"

The younger brother nodded, clutching the pregnancy test box to his chest.

OOO

"So, what do you have to do?" Dean asked when they were in motel room.

"Pee on it, I think."

Dean smirked, taking off his leather jacket. "Nice, Sammy. Real nice."

Sam nodded half-heartedly and went into the bathroom, holding the cardboard box.

A few moments later later, Sam came back into the room, holding onto the pregnancy test in his hands.

"Ugh, Sam. Put that on the table or something and wash your hands. That's just disgusting," he gave his brother his signature grin. "So, what, Sam? You got a bun in your oven or what?"

Sam shrugged, sitting on one of the wooden chairs. "I don't know. I have to wait three minutes for the results," he held up a small plastic timer. "This'll tell me when it's time to check."

There was a pause, before Dean said, "You're the strangest person I've ever met. You know that, right?"

Sam smirked, "Stranger then that one-legged waitress who spoke only in Latin?"

"You're a close second."

Every minute seemed like hours. He looked at both the timer in his hand and the clock overhead and waited. Finally, beeps were coming from the timer indicating that time was up.

"You want to go check?" Dean asked as he played with the necklace that Sam had given him so many years ago.

"Not really."

Dean rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair. "You want me to?"

Sam nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground.

As Dean approached the table he asked Sam, "It'll say 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' right?"

"That's what the box says."

Dean looked down at the test and gasped.

"Holy shit."

Sam looked up sharply, hurrying over to where his brother was. "What? What does it say?"

Dean couldn't help but hold the test despite the fact that his brother had peed on it only a few minutes ago. He just needed proof that what he was seeing was actually real and not some illusion or hallucination. "It says that you're pregnant."

Sam covered his mouth with one hand and another splayed against his stomach. "Oh my fucking God."

Dean looked at Sam. For the first time in a long time, Sam saw unmasked, true fear in Dean's eyes. "How the hell did this happen?"

"How should I know?" Sam's voice got annoyingly high. "I just wake up and I'm pregnant!"

"Well," Dean gestured wildly to Sam's stomach. "Is it mine?"

"Nah, Dean," the younger brother said sarcastically. "It's the baby of my other brother that I've been fucking as we travel all around the country."

"Don't be bitchy."

Sam collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" he sobbed. "I'm such a freak."

"You're not a freak."

He looked at Dean. "You called me a freak less than an hour ago."

Dean rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "Dude, you know… Freak is like my pet name for you. Like 'Honey' or 'Sweetheart'."

"Shut up, Dean. You're not making it any better."

Dean crouched down, wrapping his arms around his visibly defeated brother. "Hey, Sammy, we're going to be fine. We'll get Bobby to help, everything's going to be fine."

"Bobby to help…" Sam gasped in realization. "You want me to get rid of it, don't you?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Sam, you and I both know that this isn't – can't – be normal. For goodness sakes, you're a pregnant guy! That's not normal!"

"When have our lives ever been normal, Dean?" Sam continued to cry but got up, lying down on the bed, pulling the covers over his face. "We've always been different."

The older brother also got up and sat on the ground next to the bed so they could be face to face. He stroked Sam's hair in an effort to get him to calm down.

"Listen, Sam, get some sleep. We'll talk when you wake up, okay?"

Sam nodded weakly, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his head. "Where are you going to be?"

"I'll go to bed with you. I need some shuteye too," Dean stripped off his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He spooned Sam, holding him close. "We're going to be okay."

"Yeah."

And Sam went to sleep, but Dean didn't. His mind was racing with thoughts. He didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want his brother to be impregnated with… something. He didn't want this.

What Dean really wanted was to do was take a long drive in his car, AC/DC playing loudly with a cheeseburger in his hand, driving past the state lines. Past the new troubles and worries presented to him just a couple of minutes ago. Gone. But he stopped himself. He couldn't do that. Not to his – lover? Brother? Boyfriend? What was Sam to him? Sure, they were brothers and that would always hold true. But were they boyfriends because they slept together and kissed each other willingly and loved one another in a way that was surely not brotherly? Dean refused to think that they were lovers. That had way too many gay connotations. And, if anything, Dean was _not_ gay. He just happened to love Sam, who was also a man. That was all.

Closing his eyes, keeping his arm around his baby brother, Dean fell asleep.

OOO

Sam woke up, his mind groggy. He looked at the clock, surprised that they had slept in so long. Just as he was getting up, memories of what happened earlier that morning invaded his mind.

He audibly gasped and Dean slowly woke up, grabbing onto Sam's waist, trying to pull him down.

"Sammy? You okay?"

Sam shook his head, lying back on the bed, his head resting on Dean's arm.

"I'm pregnant, Dean," he said quietly, his voice drunk with sleep. "And I don't even know if my baby is human."

Dean leaned over and kissed Sam on the head. "It's going to be okay. We're going to go to Bobby's," Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean quickly silenced him. "Not to get rid of the baby. Just to… check. Make sure it's human and not something supernatural."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Is now okay with you?"

Sam turned his body so he could get a good look at his brother. "You're really freaked out about this, huh?"

"About what? The fact that something is growing in my brother and I have no idea what it is? Yeah, I'm pretty freaked out."

Sam stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping on his own two feet, when Dean wrapped his arms around his brother's lean torso. "You okay there, man?"

"I-I just got up too quickly. Don't worry about it."

Dean nodded. "Can you walk okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Dean released his brother out of his grasp, missing the warmth that he had just felt.

As they got dressed, Sam stopped himself midway, his shirt still off. He looked at the full-length mirror and turned sideways. He put his hand on his stomach and slumped down.

"I think I'm showing, Dean," Sam called out. "Come look."

Dean went over to his brother, looking at the mirror, before straightening out Sam's posture, pulling his shoulders back to where they usually were.

"There," he said, pointing at the reflective glass. "No baby bump. Come on and get dressed. I want to hit the freeway before traffic."

Sam put on a white t-shirt and smiled when he asked, "Do you think we'll be able to use the carpool lane now?"

For the first time in a long time, Dean's eye started to twitch. "You've become a lot more comfortable with being pregnant then you were five minutes ago," he put his hand on Sam's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, just…. I mean, it might be something evil and crap and that'd suck. But, what if it wasn't? What if it was the product of you and me? Something we've created?"

"Then it'd probably be retarded."

Sam gave Dean a harsh look. "What?"

"We're brothers, Sam. We share the same DNA. It'd be retarded," Sam still looked at him as if he suddenly sprouted another head. "What? It would be. I went to Biology class. Occasionally."

"Can you just stop being so cynical for a minute, please? We could be a family."

"We're already a family."

The younger brother huffed. "I meant we could extend our family. Just, I think it would be nice."

Dean gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek, one of his rare shows of affection. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sam. If Bobby helps confirm that it's not Rosemary's baby you're carrying, then we can talk about nursery colors."

Dean's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Sam chose to ignore it. Everything bad seemed to have happened to him lately and this beacon of hope was shining too brightly too ignore.

Sam kissed Dean as they exited the motel. "I love you."

Rolling his eyes, Dean said. "I know. Trust me, I know."

The Impala, much to her owner's dismay, was littered with fast food bags and half empty candy bags. Sam got into the passenger seat, head on the cool glass, his jacket pulled over him.

"You tired?

Sam nodded, his eyes closed.

"Get in the back, then. Take a nap."

"Are you sure?" Sam yawned. "I can stay up if you want."

"Nah, I'm okay. Bobby's house is only a few hours from here."

Sam crawled into the backseats, lying horizontally, his jacket now a makeshift pillow.

"Just wake me up if you want me to take over driving or something."

"Got it," Dean looked back at Sammy. "Have a good nap."

"Thanks."

Within two minutes, Sam was snoring.

OOO

Every since he could remember, Bobby Singer's house was a sanctuary for Dean. Whenever he was there, he wasn't Dean the older brother or Dean the caretaker or Dean the soldier. He was just Dean and Bobby treated him as such. He knew that Bobby would help him and Sam without hesitation.

"Sammy," he said softly, reaching over to shake his brother. "Sam. Wake up. We're here."

Sam slowly sat up, smoothing his brown hair. "We're at Bobby's already? We got here quick."

"You've been asleep for nearly four hours."

The brown-haired man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Seriously?"

"And snoring the whole time."

Sam scoffed. "Thanks."

They exited out of the car, only to be greeted by Rumsfeld jumping on them. Sam laughed as the dog tried to lick him face and rubbed the rottweiler's head.

Dean smirked. "We should tell Bobby that he's a pretty bad watchdog."

"Nah, he's known us since he was a puppy, is all."

They approached Bobby's wooden door and looked at each other for a moment before Dean knocks on the door.

Bobby pointed a shotgun at them when he opened the door but slowly put it down when he saw Sam and Dean.

He quickly looked them over for any sign of injury or sickness. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"What?" Sam asked, shifting his weight.

"What's wrong are you? Are you sick?"

Dean laughed mirthlessly. "Bobby, we don't just come to your house because something is wrong with us."

Bobby raised an eyebrow before moving out of the way to let the two men in.

"Um," Sam said, glancing at Dean before continuing. "There actually is something wrong. With me."

"What is it?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Sam," Bobby gruffly replied. "Stop beating around the bush. Just tell me."

Trying to fight the urge to grab Dean's hand, he said, "I'm pregnant."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That took me a whole day to write. Ugh, I am so tired right now.

Please, please review. Reviews show me that people are reading it and the feedback helps me grow in my writing.

As always, I will respond to any review as long as I can find the email address.


	2. Chapter Two: Findings

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to "Only For You", "The Troubles Of Teething" and "First Christmas."

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

I am so proud of myself! I wrote this pretty quickly and I finished my "Grapes of Wrath" final exam. Take that, Tom Joad! Anyway, I hope you like this and thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are amazing and keep them coming please! Reviews drive my madness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Two**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A new baby is like the beginning of all things wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities._

_-Eda J. Le Shan _

"Um," Sam said, glancing at Dean before continuing. "There actually is something wrong. With me."

"What is it?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Sam," Bobby gruffly replied. "Stop beating around the bush. Just tell me."

Trying to fight the urge to grab Dean's hand, he said, "I'm pregnant."

Bobby smirked. "No, seriously, what's wrong?"

Sam gulped. "I was telling the truth. I'm pregnant."

Bobby looked at Dean for confirmation and when he solemnly nodded, Bobby moved over to the old brown couch and sat down, gesturing for the brothers to sit on the chairs in front of him. He sighed. "Is it a demon baby? Is that why you guys came? You need me to help get rid of it?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively. "It's not a demon."

Dean continued, "At least, we don't think it is. _That's _why we came here. We thought that you could help us find out."

"And why the hell do you think your pregnant, Sam?"

"I had one of my visions," Sam answered quietly, looking at the ground, trying to avoid any eye contact. "And then I got a pregnancy test and it was positive."

Bobby scratched his beard, trying to comprehend the new information that the two had just given him. "Okay, hypothetically, if you are pregnant with a human baby, then who would be the father? I mean, the other father. Besides you."

There was a moment of silence, before Dean answered, "That would be me."

Bobby's head spun to Dean's direction. "What?"

Dean impulsively grabbed Sam's hand as he answered, "If Sam is pregnant with an actual human baby, then I would be the other father to it."

"How is that possible?" Bobby asked, before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god. You two… you've been sleeping together." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

"That's why it's not something supernatural, Bobby," Sam said, close to tears. "Please, you have to believe me. I'd know if something was wrong with the baby.

Dean squeezed Sam's hand harder.

"This is wrong, you both know that, right?" The older man asked.

Sam felt bile rising in his throat when he saw the disgusted look Bobby gave them. His hands flew to his mouth and he rushed to the bathroom, silently praying that he didn't throw up on the ground. Finally, he got in front of the toilet and expelled his partly digested food out of his mouth.

Dean was about to get up to help Sam, but Bobby gestured for him to continue sitting down. "He'll be fine."

Not wanting to disobey Bobby's order, Dean remained seated, but shot a look at the room that Sam had just disappeared in.

"Do you think that it's your child and not some demon?"

Dean nodded. "I do. If it were some demon, wouldn't Sam be in pain or something like that? And he wouldn't be able to come into your house if it was demonic. You have so many charms and protection and crap, he wouldn't be able to."

"That's true," Bobby conceded.

Dean could feel his voice crack when he asked, "Are you disappointed in us, Bobby? Because of what we're doing with each other?"

This made Bobby's heart break a little. God, he's known these boys since they were kids. He saw how John made Dean his little soldier and a permanent babysitter to Sam. He knew that Dean constantly feared that he would disappoint someone he cared about, whether it be John, Sam, Caleb, Jim or him.

"No, Dean. No. Just… surprised is all," he half smiled. "You always were flirting with the girls. I always assumed… I just didn't know that both of you… you know, went that way."

"I don't go that way. You'd have to ask Sammy about himself, though. I'm not sure about him. I just… I love Sam in a way that's not like brothers should. It's really bad and stuff, I know, but it's mutual and we're adults. I didn't know that it would be like this at all, Bobby. I didn't know that he could get pregnant or anything."

The older man was about to respond when Sam came back into the living room. His skin was a pasty white color and sweat was dripping down his face. He stumbled and Dean shot up from his chair and guided Sam to the couch, next to Bobby.

"You going to be sick again, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, looking at Bobby. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, he said, "Don't worry about it, Sam. Are you tired?"

Sam shrugged. "A little. I've been sleepy for a couple days now. Maybe it's my body just trying to adjust or something. I'm not sure."

Bobby nodded. "So what can I do to help you guys?"

"I… I don't know. Perform an exorcism? Somehow get a sonogram machine? I just thought that you could help us. I don't really know how though," Dean said quietly.

"Do you know how far along you are, Sam?"

"No, I don't. I should, but I don't."

Bobby got up from the couch and the boys stood up as well. "Do you guys want something to eat? I have some sandwich makings and you guys can help yourselves to that."

As if on cue, Sam and Dean's stomachs started to growl, reminding them that they hadn't eaten all day.

They went into the kitchen, taking the lunchmeats and bread out of the refrigerator and made themselves sandwiches.

As he watched Sam happily eat his turkey sandwich, Dean turned to Bobby, mouthing, "Thanks."

OOO

"I, um, only have one extra guestroom that's not cluttered with stuff, so…." Bobby trailed off.

"Oh," Sam replied, looking at his brother.

"I'll sleep on the sofa then," Dean volunteered, forcing a smile. He and Sam had been sleeping in the same bed every night for a good five months now. Dean had grown to like it. He liked that his brother was always in reach of him, that he always knew where he was.

Sam furrowed his brow. "No, it's okay, Dean. I can sleep on the sofa. You've been driving almost the whole day, you need your sleep."

"You're… pregnant," he cringed at the word. "Sleep on the bed."

Bobby coughed. "No offense, but if… you guys have had," the older man struggled to find the right word. "Relations, haven't you shared the same bed before?"

The brothers' faces turned beat red. "Yeah," Dean said. "But… I mean, is it okay with you?"

"It's fine," the bearded man said gruffly. "Go to bed, it's getting late. Dean? Tomorrow, can you help me fix up this Volkswagen I have? It's been giving me some engine problems."

"Yeah, no problem."

"And, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to perform that exorcism on you tomorrow so make sure you get some rest, alright?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight," they said in unison as they walked up the flight of stairs.

OOO

"He's been really cool about this, huh?" Sam whispered as he slipped under the comforter and the –homemade? No, it couldn't be homemade. It's Bobby! – quilt.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's why I brought us here."

"No," Sam propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better view of Dean. "I mean _really_ cool. I mean, think about this. He just realized that these two brothers he's known for ten years are sleeping together and might be expecting a child. I mean, even for Bobby, that's pretty shocking."

The older brother shrugged. "I honestly don't think anything phases Bobby anymore. He's seen so much shit that he doesn't… he doesn't even mind it anymore. Plus," he yawned. "He's a good guy."

"He is a really good guy."

Dean started to kiss his way up Sam's neck until he reached his mouth, dispersing them as he told Sam, "Sam? I really hope that this baby is human."

Enjoying the attention, Sam asked quietly, "Why's that?"

Dean continued to kiss and nip Sam jaw as he spoke, "Besides the fact that if it was a demon, we might hurt you getting rid of it?"

Sam closed his eyes, trying to fight back a loud moan. "Yeah…"

"We could be a family."

The younger brother chuckled softly. "I thought we already were a family, Dean."

"Don't use my own words against me, Sam," he warned, biting a little harder on the jaw. "That's just playing dirty."

Dean's left hand ran down from Sam's face down to his boxers.

"Dean," Sam wriggled out of his brother's grasp, slapping away Dean's wandering hand. "No."

"Why not?" Dean whined.

Rolling his eyes, he whispered, "Dude, we're not having sex in Bobby's house."

"Why not?" he repeated.

"Dean," Sam warned. "Come on, man. You're not even that demented."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun, though," he kissed Sam innocently on the forehead. "'Night, Sammy."

His head resting on Dean's shoulder, Sam said, "Goodnight, Dean."

OOO

The moment Dean woke up, he knew that he was alone. Whenever Sam was with sleeping in the same bed as him, the moment he awoke, he was draped with Sammy. Sam's leg would be on his stomach, his arm covering half of his face and his breath on Dean's mouth. He blamed it on the fact that Sam was part Sasquatch and that no bed, no matter the size of it, couldn't handle his brother. For a moment, he wondered is he did that to Jess but tried to wipe that question out of his mind and vowed to never ask Sam that. The last thing he needed was sad, mopey Sammy again.

From a distance he could hear the sounds of someone puking their guts out and he groaned before quickly putting on a t-shirt and going into the bathroom.

Sam was sitting on the ground, his head resting on the cool porcelain toilet.

"Hey? You okay there?" Dean asked, crouching down to rub Sam's back and flush the toilet's contents.

"No," Sam moaned, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. "But I think I'm done now," he looked at Dean with those same trusting eyes he had when he was younger and needed Dean's help. "Can you give me a hand getting up?"

"Yeah, sure."

With his big brother's help, Sam slowly stood up, stretching his back as he did so.

"How long were you there?"

"Um, what time is it?"

Dean looked at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall. "Close to seven-thirty."

"Then about forty-five minutes."

Resisting the urge to slap his brother upside the head, he said, "Why didn't you wake me up, then? I could have helped you or something. At least, I could have been there with you so you didn't have to be here alone."

Sam shrugged. "You look so peaceful when you're asleep, Dean. I didn't want to ruin it."

"You're so stupid sometimes, Sam."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

Dean leaned in for a kiss, but Sam covered his mouth. "Don't, I smell like sickness."

Smirking, he moved Sam's protesting hands. "I think I can handle it."

Sam kissed him back sweetly, before moving his head slightly so he could whisper, "We're still not having sex."

Dean groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Two

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shorter than the last one, I know, but I still haven't done my biology homework and I really need to work on it.

Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed and read or just read the story. You guys are amazing and I appreciate your input so much. Please keep the reviews coming!

As always, I will respond to any reviews as long as I can find the email address.


	3. Chapter Three: Human

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to "Only For You", "The Troubles Of Teething" and "First Christmas."

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I appreciate each and every one of them so much! I've updated pretty quickly as thanks, but please be aware that my wonderful three-day weekend is over so my updates may come a little later then they usually do. I'm sorry!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Making a decision to have a child - it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body._

_-Elizabeth Stone _

Bobby greeted Sam and Dean as they entered the kitchen, both wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Good morning," he greeted, giving the boys each a mug. "Dean, there's some coffee left in the pot for you."

Dean nodded, pouring the rest of the pot into his mug.

"Hey," Sam protested when he saw that his brother took all the coffee from the pot. "I wanted some."

Bobby and Dean exchanged a look. "Dude, you can't drink coffee anymore."

Noticing that Sam still had a confused look, Dean gestured towards Sam's stomach. "I read somewhere that caffeine's bad for babies."

Sam looked down at his stomach, placing both of his hands on it. "Oh."

"Yeah, something to do with the kid not developing correctly, I don't really know. Just don't drink it," Dean said, drinking his coffee black.

Sam nodded, getting some orange juice from Bobby's refrigerator and pouring it into his mug.

"Did you sleep well, Sam?" Bobby asked.

The younger brother shrugged. "Sort of. I got sick in the morning, but I feel better now."

Dean looked at Bobby. "Isn't that morning sickness?"

"It could be."

A few moments of silence passed as they made their breakfast before Dean spoke up. "When are we going to do the exorcism?"

Bobby looked at his watch. "After breakfast, if that's okay with y'all. I want to get it done as soon as we can," he leaned over the table so he could look at Sam. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, taking a small bite of his jam-covered toast. "That's fine."

Dean shot him a concerned look, but Sam turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. Under the table, making sure that Bobby couldn't see, he grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. Sam's head shot up quickly and smiled at Dean.

"I'm okay," he mouthed, his heart warming slightly at his big brother's sweet gesture. "Really."

They finished their breakfast quickly and placed the dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later.

"You ready now?" Bobby asked.

"I'm ready."

OOO

Sam had seen several exorcisms in his life, but they never freaked him like this. He was sitting in a chair in the living room and drawn on the floor was a large Devil's Trap. Bobby took out the book of Latin chants, trying to find a certain page.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean whispered, moving closer to Sam and, glancing at Bobby, who was intently reading the book in his hands, gave his brother a small kiss on his lips. "You're going to be just fine. I promise."

The younger brother nodded nervously, playing with his hands. "Thanks, Dean."

"Dean, get out of the trap," Bobby barked, just as anxious as the two boys in front of him. If anything happened to Sam because of him…. "I'm going to start reciting the exorcism, alright?"

Sam nodded, closing his eyes and listening with odd fascination as Bobby started to chant in Latin. He had memorized it several years ago, both because it looked like a fun thing to memorize and also because it might be useful sometime down the road.

Suddenly, the Latin stopped and Sam opened one of his eyes. "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm done. Nothing happened."

Dean smiled wide, stepping into the Devil's Trap, pulling Sam out of the chair and wrapping his arms around his brother in a rare hug, not caring if Bobby was looking. "Sammy, you're pregnant with my baby."

Sam gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. "I'm actually pregnant with a human baby?" he mumbled. "I can't believe it."

Not wanting to interrupt the moment between the two brothers, but feeling that it was necessarily, Bobby spoke, "We're going to have to get you checked out now and start taking care of yourself better. I have… I know someone who took a sonogram machine from her old job and she can check you out. Make sure that everything's in the up and up."

Dean broke the hug. "Is she a hunter?"

"No, but she can be trusted. She knows what I do and, as long as we pay her, she'll shut up and do it."

The brothers looked at each other uncomfortably. "Pay her?"

Bobby waved off their concerns. "I got it handled. Don't worry about it."

"Bobby," Dean protested. "You've done enough for us already. We can't ask anything else of you. It's just and-"

"Stop, Dean," Bobby interrupted. I want to do this."

Realizing that resisting this kind offer from Bobby wouldn't get them anywhere, Sam patted Bobby on the shoulder. "Thanks, Bobby. I… _We _really owe you one."

"Don't worry about it."

"Um," Dean paused. "When can you get the sonogram woman over here?"

"Anna? Tomorrow, maybe. She only lives a couple hours from here. She can check you out, Sam, and make sure that the baby is okay."

"And how far along I am?"

"Probably."

Sam suddenly put his hand on his stomach and grimaced. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I don't feel so good."

"You want me to go with you?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I'll be fine soon," he turned to Bobby, slowly walking to the bathroom. "Thanks again, Bobby."

"No problem."

As Sam walked into the bathroom, Dean looked at Bobby, happiness shining in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a father, Bobby."

Bobby sighed, half-smiling. "I know, Dean."

Dean's eyes suddenly turned panic. "I know nothing about kids, Bobby," he sat down on the couch, his head buried in his hands. "I'm going to screw up this kid. I just know it."

"Hey, stop it," Bobby said gruffly. "You practically raised Sam, didn't you? He turned out all right. Just… take care of Sam while he's pregnant and then worry about the baby when it's actually born. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just take care of Sammy for now." With another smile, Dean repeated, "I'm going to be a father."

OOO

"Hey kid, I'm your dad. Well, your other dad. Not the one carrying you…"

Sam, slowly awaking from his nap, heard Dean saying, presumably to his stomach, reassurances. Wanting to continue hearing Dean's sweet words to their unborn child, he tried to continue breathing steadily, like he would if he was still sleeping.

"I'm going to take good care of you and your dad," Dean continued softly. "I promise. And when you come out, I'm going to get us a nice big house where we can live with a huge backyard where you can play. You'll love it. And maybe we can get a dog, too. Your dad doesn't like dogs too much but you'll see soon that he's just a softie. We'll convince him, kid. We'll convince him."

"And how," Sam interrupted. "Are how are we going to get the money to get a nice big house with a huge backyard and a dog?"

Dean smirked. "I had a feeling that you were awake," he said to Sam's stomach before looking at his brother's eyes hopefully. "Credit card scams?"

Sam snorted. "Oh yeah. That's a great lesson to teach a kid, Dean. 'If you don't have enough money, then do something shifty until you do!' You have the best morals."

"Shut up," he mumbled, resting his head on Sam's still flat stomach. "I'll teach this kid right and wrong. Good and evil –"

"Salt and burn?" Sam asked quietly, his hand lying on his brother's head.

"Maybe. I mean, with you and me as it's parents, it's going to have to know about hunting. It's our job." Dean smirked. "Except it pays shit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Three

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dreadfully short, I know, but I only slept five hours last night, I haven't done my homework yet, I think I'm catching a cold and now I need to go with my dad to get dinner. I really didn't like this chapter that much. It didn't have much of the humor that I usually put in these chapters. I feel very somber right now and concerned about one of my friend's from school. I think she's getting into drugs and… Well, it's just bad.

On some good news (that I'm sure you're not really going to care about), I'm almost a lock-in on getting into one of my school's dance recitals. I've been working my butt off and, hopefully, it'll pay off. It's also kind of bad for you because rehearsals are from 3:30 to 8:00, so not that much time to write. I'll continue to try my best, though.

Reviews drive my madness.

As always, I'll respond to any reviews as long as I can find the email address.


	4. Chapter Four: Boyfriend

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

I'm sorry that I updated later than I usually do. I'm getting sick and I just feel yucky and not that creative. I literally had to drag myself to write this, but I hope that it doesn't show too much. I didn't make the cut to be in the dance recital, but thanks to everyone who wished me luck. As least, now, I'll have more time to write!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for._

_-Author Unknown_

Dean yawned, blindly feeling for his brother. He groaned when he realized that he wasn't there. Yesterday, Sam had gotten sick in the morning, at noon and then, finally, when they were about to go to sleep. Sam soon figured out that morning sickness didn't just happen in the morning, but the whole entire day.

Just as he was about to get up so he could comfort his brother as he puked his guts out, he heard a faint, "Dean, you awake?"

Dean's head shot up, looking around before he noticed that Sam was looking at himself in Bobby's full-length mirror. His shirt was off, but he still had on his blue boxers, with little yellow ducks patterns, on. Smirking, Dean recalled the look of Sam's face when he gave it to him for his birthday.

"Yeah," Dean's voice was still drunk with sleep. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked embarrassed, his long arms wrapping around his stomach. He mumbled something intelligible.

"What?"

"I said that I wanted to see if I was showing," he repeated, looking at Dean to see his reaction.

"Oh," The older brother said, slowly getting up, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders. "Um, are you?"

Sam shrugged. "Not really. I just… I feel bigger. Much bigger."

"Dude, you're the freaking Jolly Green Giant. I don't think you have to worry about getting any bigger."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant rounder," he moved himself so that Dean could get a good luck at his face. "My face is getting so pudgy, look," Sam gently squeezed one of his cheeks. "And my stomach's getting bigger, too."

"You still have a six-pack."

Sighing, Sam moved from the mirror and sat back on the bed. "Not for long. I'm just going to keep growing bigger and bigger until the baby pops out of me."

"You're exaggerating."

The younger brother quickly shook his head, brown bangs covering his eyes. "Have you seen pregnant women when they're nine months along? They're humongous!"

"Sammy, I can honestly say that you're not nine months pregnant. Hell, I'll be surprised if you're even three."

"I didn't say that I was nine months pregnant. I just meant that I _will_ be and I'll be massive. My butt will grow, I'll have stretch marks, my feet will swell, and I'll be oily and gross."

Dean's furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why are you thinking about this now?"

"I'm just preparing you."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm letting you know that I'm going to get big and fat and ugly. I'm warning you so you don't get surprised."

"Damn," Dean cursed. "There are so many things wrong with that sentence, it's not even funny. First of all, you're not going to be fat. You're fucking pregnant, I expect that you're going to get bigger then you normally are. Second, why the hell would I be surprised? I don't like in a cardboard box, Sammy. I've seen pregnant women before. Third, you have nothing to warn me against. Fuck, you're my brother and… my…." he tried to think of a word to describe his relationship with Sam. "My… boyfriend, I guess."

Sam snorted. "Boyfriend?"

"Hey, don't be a bitch. I mean… yeah, you're my boyfriend," Dean continued his rant. "And you don't need to warn me. At all."

The younger brother nodded half-heartedly. "Okay."

"I mean it, Sam."

"Fine," Sam replied. "I understand."

They sat on the bed, silence surrounding them, before Sam asked, "When is Anna going to come?"

"Anna?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam answered, "The woman giving me the sonogram."

Remembrance shone in Dean's green eyes. "Oh, Anna-The-Sonogram-Lady."

"Please don't call her that in front of her," Sam pleaded. Dean have him a devilish look. "Please? For me?"

"Only for you, man," Dean teased. "She said she'd come this afternoon."

Sam sighed, playing with the bed sheets. "No set time?"

"Nope, just this afternoon."

"Great," Sam said sarcastically. "Now I get to wait the whole day for her to come."

"Aw, come on, Sammy. It's not like you have anything else to do."

"That's true."

Dean nudged Sam. "Come on, you hungry? Bobby just bought some fresh eggs from the store yesterday if you want me to make you an omelet."

Sam grimaced, holding his stomach, sticking his tongue out. "Sick."

"Okay, okay," The older brother put up his hands in mock-defense. "No omelets for you. We'll get you something else to eat okay? Get dressed," he kissed Sam quickly. "As much as I love the sight of you in just boxers, I doubt that Bobby will."

Sam smiled.

OOO

Anna didn't come until it was five o'clock, when Bobby was working at the garage and him and Dean were resting on the couch, eating noodles and waiting. When the doorbell finally rung, the boys heads shot up, and Dean motioned for Sam to wait while he opened the door.

The woman was short, barely reaching five feet, and plump. She must have been at least fifty, with her salt and pepper hair and wrinkles littering her face. Anna obviously had some Hispanic roots, if her tan skin was anything to go by.

"Hello there," she said, giving Dean a toothy smile. "Are you Sam Winchester?"

And, apparently, also had a thick Spanish accent. "Um, no. I'm his brother, Dean Winchester."

"Oh! Well, can I see your brother, then?" Anna spoke to him in a tone usually only reserved for the dumb or children.

"Yeah. He's in the living room. Go down the hall and –"

"Oh," She waved him off. "I know where the living room is. Would you be a doll, though, and get the sonogram machine from my car. It's the little red one," she tossed him her keys before he had a chance to respond. "Thanks."

Dean grumbled, irritated, but did as he was told. A mantra ran through his head, 'Think of Sam. Think of Sam and the baby. Think of the baby. Think of Sam. Think of Sam and the baby. Think of the baby. Think of…'

Sam stood up when he saw Anna come in the living room, reaching out to shake her hand.

"I'm Anna Lopez. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sam smiled, looking around for his brother. "Sam Winchester. Do you know where my brother is?"

"He's getting the sonogram machine."

Sam's eyes got wider. "By himself?"

"Oh, he's a strong young man. He should be just fine. Now," she sat down on the sofa, motioning for him to sit down besides her. "Your friend, Bobby, told me that you were pregnant. Are you sure that it's not demonic or evil?"

Sam shook his head. "No, we performed an exorcism and everything. It's human."

"Well then," Anna clapped her hands together in delight. "That makes my life a whole lot easier! Do you have any idea who the father might be?"

Sam coughed. "Um, yeah. It's, uh, Dean's."

Anna's eyes shot up to her hairline. "Your brother, Dean?"

"Well, yeah…" Sam trailed off, silently hoping that his brother would come bursting through those doors to save him from this awkward conversation.

"Oh, well… That's a surprise."

The younger brother nodded, not wanting to say anything else on the matter.

"But you didn't put a spell upon yourself to make you pregnant?"

"No! This was a total surprise, trust me."

"And you have no idea when the baby was conceived?"

"We were hoping," Sam said quietly. "To find out today."

It was like a dark cloud was being taken away and the sun was finally free. "Well, dear, I can show you that! Just as soon as your brother comes and I get it plugged in," she looked at her green and purple watch. "He's sure taking a long time."

As if on cue, Dean came into the living room, unceremoniously putting the heavy sonogram on the rug.

"You okay there, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah," he replied sarcastically. "I'm just being a _doll_."

"Does Bobby know that I'm here?" Anna asked, looking around for the burly man.

Dean said, "Yeah, I ran into him on the way to your car. He suggested that we just do the sonogram without him. Said it was something really private between me and Sam and that he's right in the middle of fixing up a Subaru anyway. I told him that that was crap, but it's Bobby. Stubborn as a mule."

Anna pouted. "Aw, I was hoping to see him, too," she looked at Sam. "Me and Bobby have such a _rich_ history together. Remind me to tell it to you sometime."

Sam nodded, "Got it."

It took a few moments for Anna to plug in everything while Sam and Dean waited on the couch, not saying much.

Finally, Anna grinned. "Well, I'm done!" she turned to the brothers'. "Now, do you want to see your baby?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Part Four

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhat longer than the last one, I think. I'm not really sure. Tonight is another Supernatural rerun and I'm just itching to see the new episodes! I might stay home from school tomorrow, I ache like crazy and I think I have a fever.

Please review. I hate begging for reviews, but this time, I'm on my knees (not literally, of course. I'm lying in my bed right now) pleading for reviews. They really do encourage me and let me know that people are reading.

Reviews drive my madness.

As always, I will answer any review as long as I can find the email address.


	5. Chapter Five: Our Baby

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

Still sick, but I feel better. I just realized I made a mistake in the last chapter. Instead of saying Chapter Four, it said Chapter Three. I apologize for any confusion it might have caused. Major thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!

This chapter isn't going to be too long because I need some rest and my fever is making me sort of dizzy and loopy. I hope that I don't get any hallucinations, those things are awful. Anyway, on to the chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Five

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_In the United States today, there is a pervasive tendency to treat children as adults, and adults as children. The options of children are thus steadily expanded, while those of adults are progressively constricted. The result is unruly children and childish adults. _

_-Thomas Szasz _

It took a few moments for Anna to plug in everything while Sam and Dean waited on the couch, not saying much.

Finally, Anna grinned. "Well, I'm done!" she turned to the brothers'. "Now, do you want to see your baby?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, before Sam turned to Anna, a wide smile on his face. "Yes, please."

"Alright," the woman nodded, gesturing to Bobby's couch. "Now, just lie down, take off your shirt –"

"And assume the position," Dean interrupted Anna sarcastically, earning a hit from Sam. "Hey! What was that for?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam replied, "Shut up, Dean."

Anna seemed to have completely ignored Dean's comment and continued to smile at Sam sweetly. "Now, lie down," she repeated, almost robotically. "Take off your shirt and wait for me to bring the sonogram machine over to you."

Sam nodded, taking off his shirt, ignoring the wolf-whistle Dean gave him, and laid down on the sofa. He shifted a little, getting comfortable, as Anna rolled the sonogram machine over to the pregnant man.

She took a bottle of gel from her pants pocket and squirted some in her left hand.

"Sam? This is going to be really cold, alright?"

"Okay."

Anna smoothed all of the gel on Sam's stomach as Sam winced.

"Hey," Dean said, crouching low so he could be with his younger brother. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, gritting his teeth, momentarily closing his eyes. "Just cold."

Anna continued to put the gel all over Sam's stomach. "You're getting pretty round and I'm not sure where your baby is growing, so I have to spread it all over."

Dean looked up sharply at the woman. "He's not round."

"Yes he is. Look," she pointed at Sam's midsection, poking it. "It's hard and looks larger than the rest of his stomach," Anna looked thoughtful for a second and then she took the sonogram machine, taking the 'remote looking thing', as Dean so artfully called it, and put it on Sam's abdomen.. "See?"

Dean nodded but didn't say anything. He was clearly entranced by the tiny little bump his brother was sporting.

It took a few moments before Anna smiled at her success. However, her joy was quickly short-lived when she furrowed her brow. "Well, that's a little odd."

Sam strained to look up. "What is?"

"You don't have a womb, Sam…. But something else has formed. Like a makeshift little place for the baby to be in," she pointed at the screen. "Do you see that, guys? That's your little baby right there."

"Where?" Dean asked, squinting at the screen, trying to find where his baby was.

Sam made a strangled noise, and his hands went over his mouth. "I can see the baby, Dean."

There wasn't much to see at the moment. The baby doesn't have any limbs yet, and the head seems much larger then it's actual body. But still, it's one of the most amazing things that Sam has ever seen.

Anna made a point of making sure that Dean saw where the baby was. The minute Dean did, his face lit up.

Leaning down, he kissed Sam, not caring that Anna was looking at them.

"Okay, well," Anna wiped the gel on her hands on her shirt, pulling a blue towel from her large bag and handed it to Sam so he could clean his stomach. "It seems that you're about four months along."

"_Four_ months?"

"Yep. You don't really look like you are, but trust me, soon you'll just swell up like a balloon!"

Sam looked panic. "No, no, no. I wasn't… I wasn't taking care of myself then! I was still drinking and eating crap –"

"Sammy, be quiet," the older brother said quietly. "Anna would say something if anything was wrong, right?"

The middle-aged woman nodded. "You're fine, Sam. You and the baby are fine."

"Seriously?"

Anna nodded, continuing. "And it seems healthy enough, which is a good sign. Maybe a little small, but just keep eating and I'm sure you'll be fine. Oh," she pulled a small card out of her pocket. "Give me a call on this number if you want me to do another sonogram or something. If I don't pick up, then just use the number that Bobby has."

The boys nodded and, just as the woman was about to leave the house, Sam called out, "Wait! Don't you want to get paid or something?"

"No," she said serenely. "Bobby's going to send me the money in the mail. Thanks though!"

And, with that, Sam and Dean were left alone in the house again.

"You're four months along, Sam."

Sam nodded. "I know."

"When you're four months, aren't you in your second tri-thingy?"

"Trimester?" Sam tried to clarify and when Dean gave him an affirmative, he continued. "I don't know," he thought for a moment before adding. "We should get a book."

"Okay, really random…?"

"You know, a baby book."

Dean shifted a little on the couch. "Like, 'What to expect when you're expecting' or something like that?"

The younger brother shrugged. "I guess. Just something to help me and let me know what's normal and what's not."

"But you're a guy. No offense man, but none of this is normal."

"But the pregnancy is like a regular pregnancy, right? So the symptoms and things are similar."

Dean was about to respond when Bobby entered, oil and dirt all over his clothes.

"Hey," Bobby greeted. "Anna still here?"

"Nah, she left a couple minutes ago." Dean answered.

Bobby nodded, wiping his hands on his brown pants. "Well, what did she say?"

"I'm four months along."

The older man whistled, running his fingers through his hair. "Jeez. You really don't look like it, Sam."

"Oh," Dean waved his hands mockingly. "Don't worry. He's just going to swell up just like a balloon!"

Chuckling, Bobby asked. "I take it that you really didn't like her, huh?"

"I thought she was fine," Sam said, ignoring his brother. "She was nice."

"She's so _strange_."

"Ah, she just has a tendency to rub people the wrong way, Dean. But she does tend to be a little…"

"Insane? Crazy? Loony? Off her meds? Honestly, Bobby," the older brother ranted. "I can keep going all day."

"Eccentric. I was going to say eccentric."

Sam yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You tired, Sammy?"

The younger brother nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to take a nap," he smiled at Bobby and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Thanks again, Bobby. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Get some rest."

"Have a good nap," Dean said loudly as Sam walked up the stairs. "Damn, Bobby."

"What?"

"It's just so…"

"Real?"

"Yeah. Really real."

"Dean?" Sam called out, still upstairs. "Can you help me find my watch? I can't find it!"

"Sure, Sammy! Hold on a second!"

Dean smiled apologetically at Bobby. "We'll talk more later, alright? And, like Sam said, thanks for paying for Anna. I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money."

"You don't have to do –"

"I know I don't have to," he interrupted. "But I want to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Five

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's so short, I know, but I'm tired and just want to stop for now. I have the whole weekend to write though, so expect some more chapters pretty soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love them to death and each time I see that someone else has reviewed, it makes me feel like a little kid at Christmas. Please review, I love them and they help drive my madness.

As always, I will respond to any reviews as long as I can find the email address.


	6. Chapter Six: Knowledge

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

I have officially recovered from my yucky illness. It must have just been a twenty-four hour bug, but it wasn't fun at all. I've been reading a lot of manga now and I'm really starting to get addicted to it. Some of it's not so good, but others are just so amazing and sweet.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I adore reviews so much and any review, even if it's only one sentence, encourages me to write more. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter, as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Six

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"By the time a man realizes that maybe his father was right, he usually has a son who thinks he's wrong."   _

_- Charles Wadsworth_

Sam shifted on the bed, sighing. No response. He looked purposefully at Dean and sighed again. No response. Thoroughly annoyed, Sam said, "Do you want to know why I'm sighing, Dean?"

Dean groaned. "Is there something wrong with you or the baby?"

"Well… No…."

"Then, no, I don't want to know."

Huffing, Sam threw one of Bobby's pillows at Dean's head. "I'm bored," he whined, kissing his brother on the cheek. "I want to go out."

Dean opened one of his eyes. "What?"

"I want to go out. I've been stuck in this house for almost a week now. I want to… I don't know, just go somewhere."

"Now?"

Sam's eyes brightened up. "Can we _go_ now?"

Dean slowly sat up, looking at his half naked brother. "If you can get dressed quickly, then yeah, we can go now."

"Where would we go?"

Um," Dean ran his hands through his unruly hair. "I saw a bookstore a couple of miles away when we drove here. We could go there and get some of those baby books you were talking about a couple of days ago."

Sam couldn't help but smile at his brother's sweetness. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, if you get your ass out of bed," he sniffed. "And take a shower. You don't smell too hot, Sammy."

"The name's Sam."

But he did as his brother said, wanting to make his shower as quick as possible so he could get the books.

OOO

The bookstore was relatively small but had a good selection. The entire store was painted a light blue color with several posters taped on the walls. It was separated into four sections: Fiction, non-fiction, children stories, and erotica. As if on instinct, Dean went instantly to the erotica section.

Rolling his eyes, Sam went to the non-fiction, looking at several parenting books.

"Hey, Sam," Dean whispered some time later, pointing at a book that had two women with barely-there bikinis on, the title reading 'Lesbian Lovelies'. "You should get one of these."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Get what? A bikini?"

The older brother smiled indulgently. "That would be hot."

"And I'm the freak?"

Dean paid no attention to Sam's comment. "Did you find anything yet?"

Sam nodded, gesturing to the books that he had just put on a stool. "Yeah, a couple good ones. I'm ready to check out if you are."

"Can I get this one?" he asked, clutching 'Lesbian Lovelies' to his chest.

"No, Dean," Sam said tiredly, like he was speaking to a small child. "You can't."

Dean mock-pouted. "You never let me get anything I want."

Sighing, the younger brother headed to the checkout counter. The girl checking them out couldn't have been more than twenty, with dyed blue hair and a large nose ring. She was a very different sight than the rest of the residents occupying the sleepy town.

"Is this it?" she asked, smacking her gum.

"Yep," Sam smiled at the girl. "How much will that be?"

"Your total comes to…. Fifty dollars and twenty three cents."

Dean whistled. "Damn, Sammy, you couldn't have gotten cheaper books?"

Ignoring his brother, Sam pulled out his – or rather, Samuel Thompson's – credit card from his jean pocket. The young woman ran it through her machine and then handed Sam the books and the credit card.

"Thanks."

The girl grunted.

As soon as they were in the Impala, Dean took one of the books and started to flip through the pages.

He grimaced, pointing at a picture from the book. "Gross, dude, you're going to have to do this!"

The picture was of a brunette woman, clearly in pain, pushing her baby's head out of her body. Sam couldn't help but make a face as well and closed the book so he didn't have to see it.

"I don't think I'll have to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't have the right…. Equipment to give birth like that. I'll probably have to have a C-section or something."

Dean nodded, not daring to look at any more of the graphic books and instead started the car, driving back to Bobby's.

OOO

The moment Sam saw Bobby's house come into view, chills ran down his spine and he shuddered.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, before seeing it. Parked right in front of the house was a truck, a 1986 GMC Sierra Grande black truck. He gasped. This was their father's truck.

"Alright, you're not okay, Sam. What's wrong?"

Soundlessly, Sam pointed to the truck.

Recognition shined in Dean's eyes. "That's Dad's truck."

"I know."

"Dad's here."

"I know."

"Holy shit."

OOO

Dean and Sam stayed in the car for about ten minutes.

"Do you think Bobby told him?"

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe."

"I hope he hasn't."

The older brother said quietly, "We don't have to tell him about, you know. You're not really showing that much and –"

"No," Sam interrupted. "I want to tell him."

"Sam, you have to be joking. You have to be!"

"He's our father," Sam said stubbornly, taking off his seatbelt and reaching for the car door. "He has the right to know that he's going to have a grandchild."

"Even if the grandchild's parents are both of his sons?"

Sam looked down, tears clouding his vision. Silently, he cursed his hormones. "I'm sick of hiding us, Dean. I mean, hell, I've had a crush on you since I was twelve and… I just want to stop hiding."

Dean reached out for Sam, kissing his brother. "Then we'll tell him."

Tears freely fell from the pregnant man's eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Six

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is my shortest chapter so far and that makes me really sad because I was hoping that this was going to be one of my rare over-two-thousand-five-hundred-words chapters. Next chapter is going to be the big confrontation between John Winchester and Sam and Dean. To anyone who might be confused, I am setting this roughly in first season, so Sam and Dean haven't met up with their father yet.

I love everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've been noticing that a lot of people have read my stories but haven't reviewed, so I thought I might be able to help. So here's a fun idea that I saw with some other stories. If, for some reason, you don't want to leave a review because you are not sure what to write, then just copy and paste this message. Of course, if you just want to keep writing traditional reviews, I am more than happy with that as well.

_To Vampire Weekend,_

_Even though I'm sure that you're aware that there are several other, much better, stories to read on this website, I decided to check yours out. I want to congratulate you for taking five minutes out of my life so I could enter your insane, bizarre world. Hopefully, next time, your chapters can be longer and your author's notes shorter. Thanks, I guess._

_Your (forever blood-sucking) friend,_

_Your name_

As always, I will respond to any review that I receive as long as I can find the email address.

Reviews drive my madness.


	7. Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Visitor

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

So I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but I feel extremely generous today and happy. I got an A on my Grapes Of Wrath final exam so it feels like a huge boulder has been lifted off of my shoulders.

My Internet is acting up, so please be patient with me. I'm trying to get up these chapters as soon as I can. Also, I apologize for the delay. Life has been so hectic and chaotic lately ad I have this huge science project due Friday… Anyway, please forgive me. Life's decided to be very cruel to me lately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Children are unpredictable. You never know what inconsistency they're going to catch you in next. _

_-Franklin P. Jones _

The first thing Sam smelled when he entered Bobby's home was the rich smell of strong coffee. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing in the scent. It was the distinct scent of his father's brew of coffee, he knew that much.

Memories of him as a little boy flashed through his mind quickly: Dean and his dad discussing a new hunt as he watched cartoons in the motel room, slurping his milk and not bothering to listen to them.

"Sam?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "You okay, man?"

Sam nodded, forcing a smile.

Bobby, having heard them come in, walked towards them, signaling for them to be quiet.

"Dad here?" The older brother whispered, even though he was positive that he knew the answer.

Bobby nodded, fingers running through his hair. "He came here without any warning. You know if he had…." He trailed off.

"Did you say anything about," Dean gestured at Sam's stomach. "Well, you know?"

"No. You guys going to tell him?"

Sam looked at Dean. "Yeah, he has the right to know."

"Bobby?" A voice came from the living room. It was John Winchester's. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah!" Bobby called out, motioning for the boys to follow him.

Just as Dean was about to walk in the living room, Bobby took him aside so Sam couldn't hear them.

"What?"

"Don't let Sam get too angry, alright? The last thing we need is for his blood pressure to go through the roof because of his dad."

Dean nodded, agreeing with Bobby. With Sam pregnant, he needed to stay calm.

"I'm going to stay back," Bobby said. "I just wanted to let you know."

"Don't want to see our dad kill us?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. Now go on, Sam needs to be with you know."

Sam was waiting for his brother outside the living room door, reaching out his hand. Dean took it, placing it over his mouth and kissing it.

With a sigh, Dean asked, "You ready?"

"I'm ready."

OOO

Just the sight of his father took Sam's breath away. He was on the sofa, flipping through a large leather-bound book and drinking his coffee. A rather large bruise was on one of his cheekbones and under his dark eyes were large bags. As soon as his sons came in, he looked up, unsmiling.

Dean went in front of Sam and clapped his hand on his dad's shoulder, trying his best to smile genuinely. "Hey, dad," he breathed.

"Dean," John greeted and looked behind Dean and saw Sam cowering. "Hey there, Sam."

Sam thought of what to say. Hi dad? No, that wouldn't do. Hello, father? No, too formal. What's up, pops? No way, not under any circumstances.

"Dad," he decided that would do. "How are you?"

John shrugged. "I'm alright."

Dean pointed at Sam. "Look, Sam came home. I told you that he would." There's no malice in his voice, he's merely stating fact.

John stood up and Sam forgot just how tall and broad their father is. He's not a string bean like he is, he's the same build as Dean and that makes him remember all those annoying similarities that the two of them have and how connected they are to one another.

John coughed and took a long, deep sip of his hot drink. "I heard that you guys have stopped hunting from some of the others. That true?"

Dean shook his head. "No, we haven't quit."

"But you haven't been going on any hunts?"

Sam looked down, his feet becoming steadily more interesting as time passed.

"No."

"You guys decided to take a break or something?" Barely veiled anger was in John's voice as he spoke.

"Yes," Sam said stubbornly. "Yeah, we have. Maybe we're tired. Hell, maybe one of us is sick or hurt or something! God, Dad, can't you ask us why we've stopped before you jump down our throats?"

John's voice rose high. "I was about to, Sam," he turned towards Dean, ignoring Sam's pouting. The youngest son had to scoff. Of course he'd ask Dean. Dean was the good son, the son that would give him all of the answers he wanted. "Some other hunters are saying that your brother is having a hard time or something…. I don't know what. They weren't specific. That true?"

Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah, that's true. Something… Something has happened."

John looked at his son for any sign of injury or illness. Sam looked different, his face softer and his stomach rounder, but if Sam was sick then he would lose weight, not gain it.

"What's happened?"

Sam took another deep breath and took Dean's hand. "I'm pregnant, dad. I'm going to be a dad… or a mom. I'm not sure what it'd call me."

John's face remained solemn and serious. "It's a demon, something supernatural." It's not a question, but a statement.

"It's not," Sam said quietly and he winced when he felt his head swim. "It's not supernatural or demonic. We've already got Bobby to check and there's this woman that he knows, Anna. She checked me out on a sonogram and everything. It's human. It's a baby."

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Sammy. This… You're a man for god sakes, you can't get pregnant."

Dean was sick of the angry exchanges between his younger brother and his father and decided to interject before blood was shed. "It's my baby. I'm the father, the other father besides Sam."

"That doesn't make any sense…" John trailed.

"Think about it," Dean challenged.

"You two… you've been," bile starts to rise in John's throat. "You've been having sex."

Sam looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at his father's horrified look. "We have."

"Bobby!" John yelled, his fists clenched into a tight fist. "Come here!"

The bearded man came in, looking at the two blushing young men and their angry father standing in front of them.

"What, Johnny?" Bobby's response sounded tired and worn-out.

"You knew about this?"

"I just found out a couple weeks ago."

John's face turned red. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Bobby scoffed. "John, I haven't seen or heard from you in almost a year! Dean thought you might have been dead!"

He decided to turn his rage once again towards his sons. "This is sick, boys, you know that. I mean, you're brothers! Brothers don't do that!"

"We do," Sam said quietly, rubbing his forehead trying to ease the throbbing pain in his forehead. "And we're still brothers."

Noticing his brother wincing in pain, Dean placed his hand on his brothers upper arm and asked, "Sammy? You alright there?"

"Yeah," he answered faintly, walking over to his father, wobbling a little as he did so. "I'm fine."

"Wait a second," Dean said, ignoring his wavering brother for a moment. "You just found out that Sam is pregnant but you're more shocked that me and him are having sex? Are you serious dad?"

Before their father had a chance to respond, Sam's eyes started to roll back, his knees falling out underneath him, and he slunk towards the ground.

Dean desperately tried to catch Sam before he fell but he wasn't fast enough and Sam's head slammed on the ground, his body spread out and Dean could swear that his arm was twisted in a way that it shouldn't have be. He gasped, cradling Sam's head in his hands.

Looking up at his father, rocking his unconscious brother back and forth, unshed tears glistening in his green eyes, he whispered anxiously, "Dad? What should I do?"

John remained silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again, I'm so sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I had three tests this week, one essay and one science project. I'm wondering if you guys would like me to not follow my other sequels, meaning that instead of having a girl, they would have a boy. Or, instead of living in motels and hunting, they'd live in a house and stop hunting supernatural things and settle down. I am open to all ideas so all your input is appreciated and taken into consideration.

Please review, they make me happy and drive my madness.

As always, I will respond to any reviews as long as I can find the email address.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Stage Is Set

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the song at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though.

I'm sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do, but my grandma, who's lived with me since I was six, passed away on Friday and it's been really hard. I might only be updating once or twice a week now. I apologize but it was really unexpected and sudden and I'm trying to get over the shock.

_**This chapter has been heavily changed from the original version that I first put out. The plot goes another direction and I believe that it flows and reads better. Thank you.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight: The Stage Is Set

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Father of mine, tell me where have you been? You know, I just closed my eyes, my whole world disappeared. Father of mine, take me back to the day when I was still your golden boy back before you went away. I remember blue skies, walking the block. I loved it when you held me high. I loved to hear you talk. You would take me to the movie. You would take me to the beach. You would take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach. Father of mine, tell me where did you go? You had the world inside your hand but you did not seem to know. Father of mine, tell me what do you see when you look back at your wasted life and you don't see me? Daddy gave me a name. My dad he gave me a name, then he walked away. Daddy gave me a name, then he walked away. My daddy gave me a name. I will never be safe. I will never be sane. I will always be weird inside. I will always be lame. Now I'm a grown man, with a child of my own and I swear I'm not going to let her know all the pain I have known._

_-Everclear_

Sam hated dreaming. He had always hated dreaming, even when he was a little boy. He had bad connotations with them because they always ended badly. When he was seven, he had a dream that he and Dean won a lifetime supply of ice cream in a writing contest, only to have it being taken away because they thought he plagiarized his story from Billy Hick, a snot-nosed eleven year old.

So, when he felt himself slowly drifting off into dream world, he had to silently curse his bad luck.

The stage was set: he was at Bobby's house with Dean. He still had some chubbiness around his middle and face, but didn't look pregnant.

"Hey, Sammy," Dream Dean said, humming as he pulled out a carton of milk. "How are you? Still sick?"

Dream Sam shook his head. "Much better actually, thanks. I was surprised I got that sick."

"Dude, you had the chicken pox. Of course you're going to be feeling like crap. You're not itchy at all though?"

"Nope," Dream Sam pulled up one of his long sleeves to show Dream Dean his arm. "Look, no scars either."

Dream Dean chucked, kissing Dream Sam. In the distance, a baby was crying and Dream Dean's face lit up, patting his brother on the back. "Looks like our daughter is awake."

"Oh, do you want me to go get her? I miss holding her."

"No, no. Get some breakfast. Eat. You might still be contagious and the last thing we need is for her to get chicken pox."

Dream Sam looked on as Dream Dean went up the stairs, going to take care of their daughter.

Life was good.

All of a sudden, a voice came through. It sounded like Dean's call, but Dean had just gone up the staircase… Right?

"Sammy? Sammy, you got to wake up right now! You got to! Please!"

It was like a camera was jolting away from the scene. Now, instead of the domestic scene at Bobby's, he just saw the darkness of the back of his eyelids.

His eyes still closed, Sam licked his cracked, dry lips and whispered to no one in particular, "It hurts."

"Yeah," he could hear Dean said, chuckling nervously like a parent does when they're really worried but doesn't want their kid to know that. "You hit your head, Sam, really hard on the floor.

Sam could feel himself nod off, not bothering to open his eyes. "'M tired. I want to go to sleep."

"_No_ Sam. Stay up. Whatever you do, don't go to sleep you hear me?"

"But I'm tired," the younger brother whined. "We… we can go to bed together soon, alright? Just… let me sleep."

Dean grunted, lightly slapping Sam on the cheeks. "I swear to fucking God, Sammy. You don't wake up right now I'm sending your ass to the hospital," Sam's breathes started to get slower and the older brother had to resist punching his little brother on the arm to keep him awake like he did when they were younger. "Sam? Open your eyes, now!"

Sam mumbled something intelligible, but slowly opened his eyes and moved his head slowly to the left, looking around.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Dean replied, running his fingers through his hair.

And with those words, memories washed over Sam. Him telling his dad that he was pregnant, Dean saying that he was the father. His father yelling at Bobby and then at Sam and Dean… and the intense pain he had felt in his forehead.

Quickly, as if on instinct, Sam slowly, and somewhat painfully, wrapped his long arms around his waist. "The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know. Do you feel any different?"

"No. I feel the same."

Dean smiled. "That's good, right? I mean, if you feel the same, then everything's okay?" It was a question rather than a statement.

Sam shrugged, looking at his stomach. "I don't know," he glanced up at Dean with questioning eyes. "The…. fainting isn't good, is it?"

Dean fiercely shook his head, clenching his fists in anger. "No, Sam. It's not. God, I… I shouldn't have let dad get so mad at you. Your blood pressure got high and… why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good? Why did you lie to me?"

"I just…. I thought it was just a headache and, I mean, all the times I've gotten in a fight with dad, I never fainted," Sam said quietly, a sinking feeling forming in his heart. "If I knew, I would've just walked away."

"I know."

"Where're Bobby and Dad?"

"In the kitchen."

"Dad mad at me?"

Dean scoffed. "I don't know, man, and I don't give a fuck. That man… God, that man's just a jackass."

Sam looked at his brother in disbelief. "You're joking! Dean, you hero-worship that man! You practically kiss the ground that he walks on! You and him are-"

"Stop," Dean said softly, silencing his brother with a kiss. "Don't get yourself worked up, alright? You and the baby are more important then dad and I getting along."

"But-"

"But nothing. Just…" he smoothed Sam's hair. "You need anything? Thirsty? Hungry? Seriously, Sam, just tell me and I'll get it."

Sam shrugged but couldn't help but smile. "You sounded like my bitch just then, you know that?'

"Sam…" Dean growled softly in his throat.

"Just thirsty. I can get up and get it myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he forced himself to get up, stretching out his long limbs as he did so. "I'm sure."

"Don't get into a fight with dad again. Don't. Last thing I need is for you to pass out again."

The younger brother shot him an incredulous look. "You worried about me, Dean-o?" The voice was teasing.

Dean scoffed in mock-outrage. "_You?_ No. The baby, yeah. Poor thing, trapped in a clumsy guy's body," he patted Sam's stomach. "It's okay, baby. In a few months, your daddy will protect you and you won't have to worry about Sammy dropping you on your head or anything."

"I wouldn't drop the baby!"

"When was the last time you ever held a baby, Sam?"

Sam opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it after realizing that he had never held a baby.

"Exactly."

"Dude, like you can talk. You haven't held a baby in – what? – Twenty-one years? Not a very convincing argument."

"Nah. It's like riding a bike, Sammy. Once you know how to do it, you can't forget."

Rolling his eyes, Sam coughed into his hand and shook out his clothes to get some of the dust and dirt off of them.

"You ready to face the music?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Yeah."

OOO

Bobby's kitchen, ever since the boys were kids, was well stocked. It had enough milk and Lucky Charms to hold the boys over for breakfast and sandwich makings for lunch. But, especially for Dean, the dinner was the best. They were always amazed by the level of cooking that Bobby could do. He was easily the best cook that either boys had ever met. He had a way of making the canned chili he got from the store a couple miles away from his home taste amazing and just spicy enough.

As sure as anything, as soon as Sam and Dean entered the kitchen, Sam could smell a casserole cooking in the oven. Dinner.

John, looking as gruff as ever, leaned against one of the counters, talking to Bobby.

"Hey, dad," Dean said softly, looking at Sam, who was so close behind his brother that Dean could practically feel him breathing on his neck.

"Dean," John greeting, smiling a little at Sam. "Hey, Sammy. You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I was just a little tired is all."

"I want to meet this woman," John said, looking at his sons. "I need to meet her."

"Who?" Sam asked, his hands going on his stomach without thinking. His face flushing a little, he quickly returned them to the sides of his body.

"Anna?"

Dean smirked. "The sonogram lady?"

"Yeah. I want to make sure that's she's legitimate and not some crack-pot."

"Well, she is kind of a crack-pot if you meet her…" Dean trailed off, grimacing when Sam stepped on his foot to silence him.

"Bobby recommended her, dad," Sam nodded towards the older, bearded man. "You can't just trust him?"

"Don't, Sam," John warned. "Don't. You know that I trust Bobby. I just want to see what you're talking about is all. Make sure that you are actually…." John trailed off, not wanting to say the last word of his sentence.

"Pregnant?" Sam asked.

John gulped. "Yeah…. Pregnant."

Dean looked at Bobby. "Can you get Anna to come over soon?"

"I called her a couple minutes. She can be here in a few hours if you want."

The older brother gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks."

Bobby looked at the Winchester men and sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Eight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I love this chapter now that it's been edited and changed. I think I've added a little bit of humor that fit in pretty nicely with the angst, if I may say so myself. It was a pretty long chapter, too, so, overall, pretty happy with this chapter.

Please review, even if you hadn't reviewed on the last, crappy chapter eight. Please tell me if you like it, hate it, love it, or despise it with a passion. Please. These feedbacks help me out so much so I can change or keep things as they are. Reviews drive my madness.

As always, as long as I can find the email address, I will respond to any review that I receive.


	9. Chapter Nine: Chromosomes

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think it's brilliant, though. I'm adding some more quotes at the beginning than I usually do, because I couldn't pick just one and I thought that they all fit.

This chapter is dedicated to Cartchica89 for being amazing and always leaving a nice, long review. Thank you for your support and I hope that you keep reading this story.

Hey! Let's see if we can get some more reviews this time! That would be (for me, at least) really cool and awesome. Remember, reviews drive my madness.

And, can I just say one more thing? I love the character of Anna, she's so much fun to write because she's clearly kooky and loopy and off her meds. To be perfectly honest, she's somewhat based on my current Spanish teacher. My apologies, Ms. Lopez, but you're such a weird lady that I can't help but write about you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Nine: Chromosomes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Father taught us that opportunity and responsibility go hand in hand. I think we all act on that principle; on the basic human impulse that makes a man want to make the best of what's in him and what's been given him."_

_-Laurence Rockefeller_

_"Little girls are precious gifts like birds and brooks and streams...their hair is tied up with ribbons and bows...their hearts are tied up with dreams."_

_-__Unknown_

"_Whatever they grow up to be, they are still our children, and the one most important of all the things we can give to them is unconditional love. Not a love that depends on anything at all except that they are our children."_

_-Rosaleen Dickson_

"_Being a brother is better than being a superhero."_

_-Unknown_

"I want to meet this woman," John said, looking at his sons. "I need to meet her."

Dean looked at Bobby. "Can you get Anna to come over soon?"

"I called her a couple minutes. She can be here in a few hours if you want."

The older brother gave him a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks."

Bobby looked at the Winchester men and sighed. This was going to be a long evening, he could just tell.

OOO

Anna, staying true to herself, was dressed in all purple and green. She had on lime green stockings and shoes and a purple dress that was at least three sizes too big for her frame. Her bag was a bright yellow and, when she opened her mouth to greet Dean, also had bright yellow teeth.

"Dean!" she greeted, hugging the older brother.

Thoroughly uncomfortable, Dean forced a smile on his face, if only for Sam's sake. "Hey…. Anna."

"How is your brother? And how are you?"

"Good, good. We're both doing pretty well. Um," Dean trailed off, grateful that the horribly tight hug was over. "How are you?"

"You're so sweet to ask! Well," Anna's face seemed to darken. "A man ran over my cat, Mr. Pussycat, a couple days ago and that was a hard death to get over. She was a good cat, even if she did pee on the carpet sometimes."

Dean had to fight to keep a straight face. "Well, my condolences."

"Thank you!" she said gratefully, smiling wide.

Dean opened the door wider and Anna stepped into the house, handing Dean her car keys so he could get the sonogram machine.

"Bobby!" Anna exclaimed when she saw Bobby standing next to Sam. "How are you, my old friend?"

"I'm doin' alright. Hanging in there, at least. You?"

Again, Anna told the tragic story of what happened to Mr. Pussycat. Sam, much like Dean, had to stop himself from laughing. However, Bobby seemed understanding and gave the crazy middle-ages woman a sad smile.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Anna."

Anna nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you, Bobby," she looked at John, her head slightly tilted. "And who are you?"

"John. John Winchester."

"Oh! You're the boys' father, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, Captain, you have some terrific sons."

John looked at Bobby, his eyes questioning, before turning back to Anna. "Captain?"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle and he mock-saluted his father. "Aye, aye Captain!"

John was about to snap at his youngest son, when Dean came through the doors, carrying the heavy sonogram machine in his arms before setting it down on the ground carefully. "Hey, guys," Dean greeted, smiling at his family. "I miss anything?"

"Dad's a Captain now," Sam answered, smiling, not caring about the potential repercussions that could come with teasing his father.

"Sam…" John said, a warning clear in his voice.

"Huh. Wow, a lot of things can happen when you're gone for five minutes, I guess. Well, if you say so, Sammy, then I'll believe you."

"Oh no, I didn't say it," he pointed to Anna, who was setting up the sonogram machine and plugging it into the outlet. "She did."

"Told you she was a crack-pot," Dean whispered so Anna couldn't hear.

"I'm done!" Anna said, gesturing to the sofa. "You want to lie down now, Sam?"

"Sure. Should I take off my shirt?"

"That would be best, yes."

Sam nodded, and took off his blue shirt, revealing a little bump on his stomach.

"Oh my god," Dean said softly, his eyes locked at Sam's bare abdomen. "Is that...?"

Sam couldn't help but smile, not having noticed the little swell before. "I think so. Dean, I think that's our baby."

Dean had to resist the strong urge to go over and kiss his brother and hug him to show his gratitude and tell Sam how special he was and how special _this_ was. But his father was there and he had to save some face so all he said was, "That's probably one the most amazing things I've ever seen in my life, Sammy."

John felt a tug at his heart when he saw the expressions that Dean and Sam shared with each other.

"You ready now, Samuel?"

"Yeah, I am."

Anna nodded, smoothing the icy cold gel around Sam's middle, humming a song as she did so. She then took the control of the sonogram machine

"Hey," Sam said suddenly, interrupting the silence, pointing at Anna's wrist. "Is that my watch?"

Anna laughed quietly. "No," she wagged her finger at the pregnant man. "You silly boy. It's mine. Such a silly boy."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure about that? It really does look like the watch that Sam lost a couple of weeks ago…"

"No, no," she replied, condescension so clear in her voice that Dean could of sworn that Anna thought she was talking to an unruly six-year old.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look that could only be described as a cross between amusement and pure bewilderment but then focused their attention to the screen, where they could see the black and white image of their child.

"That's human, John," Bobby said, his eyes going away from the sonogram machine and up towards his old friend. "You can see that as clear as I can."

John's hands went over his mouth like he was in deep thought before wanting to confirm what Bobby just told him. "Is it human, Anna?"

"Oh yes, Captain. It's human."

"Anna?" Sam asked, lifting his head slightly so he could get a better look at his baby. "Can you tell the gender yet or is it still too early?"

Anna bit her lip, taking out her glasses from the pocket of her dress and putting them on. "Well, yes. I think so. Would you like to know?"

Dean took Sam's hand, not caring anymore if their dad saw because he was just so thrilled to see the baby, _his _baby. No, _their _baby.

"It's up to you, Sammy. You're the one carrying it."

"It'd be nice to stop calling the baby it, so… yeah, I'd like to know. We'd like to know."

"It's a girl. Congratulations."

Dean felt his breath escape from him. "A girl? Sammy, we're going to have a little girl."

Sam smiled at his brother, trying to fight the tears threatening to escape his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"I know nothing about little girls."

Sam laughed at his brother, tears freely falling from his eyes. "Same here. We'll have to learn, I guess."

"Yeah, we'll have to."

"Do you need me anymore, boys?"

Sam shook his head. "No, thank you so much though, Anna."

"Yeah," Dean added, reaching out to shake the woman's hand. "Thanks a lot."

Anna grinned, taking Dean's hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing the back of his hand. "It was my pleasure."

Sam looked about ready to explode with laughter just at the look of horror on his brother's face.

Releasing Dean's hand, Anna got Bobby to take the sonogram machine back to her car and, with a goodbye, left the house.

"How are you paying for her?"

Still in an oh-my-god-we're-going-to-have-a-baby-girl-I-can't-believe-it daze, Dean had to ask him to repeat the question.

"How are you paying for Anna to come over with the sonogram machine?" John said again, expanding, "She can't be doing this for free."

"Oh, um," Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight. "Bobby's taking care of that. Me and Sam are a little strapped for cash at the moment."

John grunted. "I'll pay for it, if you want. You shouldn't have to rely on Bobby for everything."

Sam shook his head incredulously. "We're not _relying_ on Bobby for everything, dad. He's just helping us out for a little bit, that's all. It was his choice to help us, too. We didn't hold a gun to his head or anything."

"I'm paying for the visits from now on," John insisted. "Alright?"

Sam scoffed as Dean replied, "Yes, sir."

"So you know that it's human now," Sam said. "But are you okay with _us_?"

Their father paused. "If I say no, what would you do? Would you…. Break up?"

"We wouldn't break up," Dean answered. "We couldn't break up, dad. We love each other in a way that's so far from brotherly that it's not even funny. Plus, now we're going to have a baby so we can't just walk away from each other."

"It's wrong."

"It doesn't feel wrong at all though, dad," the older brother said, grabbing onto Sam's hand as if to say, 'Nothing can split us up, Sammy. Not even dad.' "Feels pretty right, actually."

John stroked his scraggly beard. "I don't support this, you know that I don't…. But you're my kids and, god. I guess I'm to blame for this, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quietly.

"I forced you guys to rely on each other and you two were the only real constants you had for a long time," he closed his eyes like he was in pain. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, dad. We probably still would of liked one another even if we hadn't been traveling around, fighting supernatural crap," Dean reassured his father.

"Are you going to leave us now?" Sam asked.

John shook his head. "No. I'll stay for a while. There's a couple of pretty suspicious stuff going around close to here and I haven't seen Bobby in a while. Be nice to catch up. Just don't," the older man started to gesture wildly with his hands. "Make-out in front of me or anything."

Sam had to smirk. "Don't worry, Dean's not much for public affection."

Dean tried his best to look scandalized. "Not true!"

"When was the last time you've ever kissed me or held my hand when we were walking down a street?"

"Well…. I can't exactly remember a specific date, but I'm sure that it was tons of times."

"Right, Dean," Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I've held your hand tons of times!"

"Okay."

"I'm serious!"

Sam rolled his eyes but a smile was still gracing his lips. "I said okay, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

John looked at his sons and, just then, he realized how long these couple of months were actually going to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Nine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another chapter that I'm happy with! The length is going pretty good, too. * Grins *

Please give me some feedback. Were you happy with me making the baby a girl? What should the baby's name be? Should I stick to Rose? All of these questions that I need answering and you guys can help me!

As always, I will respond to any review as long as I can find the email address.


	10. Chapter Ten: A Home

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the song and quote at the beginning of the chapter. I think their brilliant, though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, more reviews than I've ever gotten so far, so thanks to everyone who made that so. I was going to post this yesterday but life is just brining me down. However, now it's the weekend so (hopefully) expect another chapter. I hope that you enjoy this and please leave a comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Ten: A Home

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wish I were with you, but I couldn't stay. Every direction leads me away. Pray for tomorrow, but for today. All I want is to be home. Stand in the mirror; you look the same, just looking for shelter from the cold and the pain. Someone to cover, safe from the rain. And all I want is to be home. The echoes and silence, patience and grace, all of these moments I'll never replace. No fear of my heart, absence of faith. All I want is to be home. People I've loved, I have no regrets, some I remember, some I forget, some of them living, some of them dead. All I want is to be home._

_-Foo Fighters_

_If I were asked to name the chief benefit of the house, I should say: the house shelters daydreaming, the house protects the dreamer, the house allows one to dream in peace._

_-Gaston Bachelard _

_Infatuation is when you think he's as sexy as Robert Redford, as smart as Henry Kissinger, as noble as Ralph Nader, as funny as Woody Allen, and as athletic as Jimmy Conners. Love is when you realize that he's as sexy as Woody Allen, as smart as Jimmy Connors, as funny as Ralph Nader, as athletic as Henry Kissinger and nothing like Robert Redford - but you'll take him anyway. _

_-Judith Viorst, Redbook, 1975 _

Sam sighed as he finally laid down in his bed. Well, no, not _his_ bed, it was Bobby's bed and that's what one the problem was. It wasn't his and Dean's bed, it was Bobby's and it wasn't their house either, it was Bobby's. Everything, from the bed sheets under him to the half-empty tube of toothpaste in the bathroom, was Bobby's.

Not that he was complaining about Bobby, far from it. He didn't want to know what would have happened to them if the kind, older man hadn't welcomed them into his house with open arms like he did. They'd probably be in a dirty, scummy motel room instead of a nice, warm, if somewhat cluttered, house.

But, as Sam caressed his stomach, he wanted his own place. Especially with the new baby coming and, of course, with their dad living at Bobby's with them, it seemed essential to get their own living space. Sam had to scoff at his own ideas. As if Dean would allow it.

No, with their dad living with them, it was like the second coming of Jesus Christ. Dean now tried to do everything to impress their dad, telling how he took care of Sam when John was missing, like he told him to. Like he always told him to. Like he always would tell him to.

Groaning as he felt a shiver run through his body, Sam pulled the sheets over him, adjusting the pillow.

"Sammy? You okay in there?" Dean called out, poking his head out of the bathroom door.

Sam forced a somewhat reassuring smile on his face. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About how sexy I am?"

"Oh yeah," Sam replied sarcastically. "How did you know?"

"Call it brotherly intuition," he answered, turning off the bathroom lights and climbing into bed with Sam. "Are you sure you're alright, man? It kind of seems like you've been off all day."

"What do you think about getting a home?"

"We already have a home, Sam."

Sam shook his head, moving his body so he was face to face with Dean. "No, Dean, this isn't a home. It's Bobby's home. Not ours."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. We're living here. It's home."

Sam had to try his best not to get worked up. "I meant an actual home. Some place where our baby can grow up in. A house or, hell, I'll even settle for an apartment! Just somewhere constant! Somewhere that we wouldn't have to pay for every single night so we could stay there another day."

"A place for our kid to grow up in?"

Smiling, Sam nodded.

"Dude, we're going to be hunting. How are we going to be able to keep a house if we're traveling all over."

Sam's lips drooped into a frown. "Hunting?"

"Yeah," Dean said, not seeing the problem with it and seemingly unaware of his brother's disappointment. "I mean, after you're done giving birth and stuff, I figured that we'd still be hunting. Well, I would while you take care of the baby."

"You're joking."

Dean looked at his brother, a grin on his face. "Of course not."

"Dean, you want our kid to grow up like we did? In disgusting hotel rooms, always being the new kid? Are you serious?"

The older brother shrugged. "I turned out fine."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, real fine," he turned over on his side so he could no longer see his brother. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Hey," he almost sounded offended. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, Dean," Sam said quietly, turning over again quickly so he could kiss his brother and then turning back. "Sleep well."

"You too, Sammy. Love you."

"Love you too."

OOO

"What the matter with him?" Bobby asked quietly the next morning, pointing at Sam, who was slumped in his chair, a sour look on his face.

Dean, obviously in a bad mood, just grunted and continued to eat his bowl of cereal and milk.

"You hungry, Sam?" Bobby said loudly, trying to get the younger man's attention.

"Not really, Bobby."

"Are you sure? I bought fresh bread yesterday so you can make yourself some toast if you want."

Sam smiled at Bobby's generosity but still shook his head. "I feel a little sick right now, but thanks."

Dean looked up sharply at his brother, accusation shining in his eyes. "You didn't tell me that," if Sam hadn't of known any better, he would of thought that it was hurt that he heard in his brother's voice instead of just annoyance. "Are you okay?"

"Just nauseous is all."

"But you've already gotten sick this morning. I heard you at, like, five o'clock in the morning."

"I know," Sam replied, taking a sip of water. He hated that his brother could hear him when he was throwing up. It just seemed really disgusting to him. "Really, Dean, I feel okay."

Dean nodded. "If you say so."

"I do," Sam reassured and then looked at Bobby. "Where's our dad?"

"He said something about getting some stuff, I don't really know. He wasn't that specific because… Well, you know your dad. Vague as ever."

"Oh yeah," the younger brother grinned wryly. "That's our dad."

Dean laughed dryly. "Don't start that crap, Sam."

"What crap?"

"You and dad at each other's throats all the time. I had to deal with it for almost all my life and if, for once, you two can just get along for more than a week, I'd really appreciate it.."

Sam scoffed but didn't respond, trying not to add fuel to the fire.

Bobby looked at the exchange and took a bite of his newly buttered toast. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Sam said, getting up slowly. "Nothing at all, Bobby. Just Dean being a jackass is all, but that's nothing new."

"Okay," Bobby smiled, trying to relieve the tension between Sam and Dean. "I think that means that something is wrong, Sam."

"He wants to leave," Dean said gruffly, not bothering to look at the two other men.

Bobby looked at Sam, his eyes searching. "You're going to leave again, Sam?"

"No!" Sam answered angrily. "I don't want to leave and Dean should just stop twisting my words around! I want to get my own home, Bobby. A home for the _both_ of us. Or, well, three of us, I guess when the baby's here."

"Oh," Bobby replied quietly. "Well, that makes sense, I guess. With the baby coming and all."

"See!" Sam cried, pointing at Bobby but his face firmly towards his brother. "Bobby understands!"

Dean's eyes finally snapped up. "I'm not Bobby, Sam. We're hunters. We just can't stop being hunters all of a sudden. People could, no, _will_, die without us. When we hunt, people live. Don't you want people to live, Sam? Can you really be that selfish?"

"Don't you dare think I don't care about them, Dean. Don't you dare."

"Well, you really seem like you don't because we can't just stop right now, man."

"Then when can we stop, Dean? Huh? When the thing that killed Mom's dead? When all the things that go bump in the night are gone? Because, let me tell you, that's never going to happen."

"Then we'll never stop!"

Silence filled the room.

Sam swallowed, rubbing his forehead for a moment and cringing at the throbbing pain in his temple.

Noticing the familiar, and scary, gesture, Dean swiftly got up and wrapped his hands around his brother's waist. "You all right there, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head and, in a voice that made him sound like he was six-years old again, "My head hurts, Dean."

"Okay, okay," he said, silently hoping that his voice sounded comforting. "You want to sit down?"

"Yeah," the younger brother said faintly and he was guided into one of the wooden, kitchen chairs. "Thanks."

"No problem, dude. You haven't eaten anything today, have you?"

"No."

Dean nodded, pushing his bowl of cereal towards his brother. "Have some while I make something to eat, alright?"

"Dean, you don't have to do this. Honestly. I'm not some damsel in distress or anything. I can take care of myself just fine."

"I know you can. Just… let me do this."

"Okay."

Bobby, having seen the conversation between Sam and Dean, couldn't help but smile. Yeah, these two were going to be all right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Ten

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhat of a filler chapter, I know, but I thought that it was important to show that Sam really wants a home for them to live in. Now, what do you guys think? Should they continue hunting or settle down and raise their child? How about a happy middle? Any input on that is great. Also, if I can get some suggestions for a middle name, that would also be terrific.

I want to, again, thank everyone who reviewed last time. I just love them and they help me update faster, they really do.

Oh, and did you catch last night's episode of Supernatural? **(Spoiler) (Spoiler)** Sam really felt out of character in that episode when he lied to that boy. Made me feel kind of weird. **(End of spoiler) (End of spoiler)**

Anyway, reviews drive my madness and I will respond to any review as long as I can find the email address. Thank you!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Optimistic And Dreamy

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

Goodness, I haven't updated in almost a week! Sorry about that, I've just been really busy with school and life. My report card came and I got three A's, two B's, and one C. Damn you, Geometry!

Well, anyway, please read, review and enjoy. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eleven: Optimistic and Dreamy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A little girl can be sweeter (and badder) oftener than anyone else in the world. She can jitter around, and stomp, and make funny noises that frazzle your nerves, yet just when you open your mouth she stands there demure with that special look in her eyes. A girl is Innocence playing in the mud, Beauty standing on its head, and Motherhood dragging a doll by the foot. _

_-Alan Marshall Beck_

_The longer I live, the more I realize the impact of attitude on life. Attitude, to me, is more important than facts. It is more important than the past, than education, than money, than circumstances, than failures, than successes, than what other people think or say or do. It is more important than appearance, giftedness, or skill. It will make or break a company ... a church ... a home. The remarkable thing is we have a choice every day regarding the attitude we will embrace for that day. We cannot change our past. We cannot change the fact that people will act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude ... I am convinced that life is 10% what happens to me, and 90% how I react to it. And so it is with you ... we are in charge of our Attitudes._

_-Charles Swindoll_

"You feeling better now that you got some food in you?"

Sam nodded as he continued to chew. "You know, it was just a headache though, Dean. You didn't have to make me all this food," he gestured at the toast, bacon, half-empty bowl of cereal and the scrambled eggs on the plate. "I'll never be able to eat it all."

"Even for Sasquatch?" Dean asked in a teasing tone before his face turned serious yet again. "But you really should be eating more. You're not just eating for yourself now. You're, you know…."

"Eating for two?"

"Yeah, eating for two. You have to think of the baby now."

Rolling his eyes, Sam said, "I _am_ thinking of the baby, Dean. That's why," his spoon traveled around his bowl, scooping up the soggy cereal and then dropping it back into the bowl after decided that he no longer wanted to eat it. "I want her to have a home. A solid home, somewhere she can be safe."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

Sam smirked, "You know me. Of course I won't."

Taking a deep breath, Dean responded, "I want to be close to Bobby."

Sam's head snapping up and his eyes growing wide with hope, the younger brother asked, "Are… are you serious?"

"How are we going to afford a home, Sam?"

Still with an optimistic, somewhat dreamy, look on his face, Sam answered, "We can get jobs."

"You're going to start looking pregnant really soon, Sam. You can't get a job when you're so big that you can't tie your shoes by yourself," he looked deep in thought. "But I could always get a job and then when our daughter gets old enough and goes to school, we both can start to work."

"Why do I have to be the stay-at-home parent?"

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "You don't have to be. I just don't want to quit my job when she's born and then come back to it after she's grown and end up not being able to get it back."

"True. What's with the change of heart, anyway? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm just curious."

"Y-you got so upset and I don't like to see you like that. I don't want to be the reason that something's wrong with you or the baby because I put too much stress on you. Plus, I guess it'd be nice to have a place together."

"What about hunting? I know you, Dean. You won't want to stop hunting."

"Just because we're going to have a house doesn't mean that we're going to stop hunting," he gestured towards Bobby who was sitting on the couch in the living room, papers strewn out onto the floor, not listening to Sam and Dean's conversation. "Look at Bobby. He's lived in this exact same house since we were kids and he's still hunting just fine."

"So that's a yes. We can get a home?"

"That's a yes. But you have to be the one to tell dad."

Getting up, Sam kissed his brother long on the mouth, still smiling even as their lips touched one another's. "Thank you, Dean. Just… thank you."

"Keep eating, Sammy," Dean looked at his brother. "And remember, when dad comes home, you're going to have to tell him. When do you want to move?"

"As soon as possible, I guess."

Dean nodded and gave a section of the newspaper to his brother. "Look and see if there are any affordable homes anywhere around here."

With a wide smile, Sam took a bite of his toast as he started to house hunt, mentally picking out the cheap homes with two bedrooms.

OOO

As soon as he could hear John walk through the door, Sam had to groan. He had to tell his dad that they were going to move away from Bobby's, although not too far. To be fair, Sam had been impressed at how well his father was taking all of this. Sure, he wasn't going to throw them a baby shower or pay for a wedding or anything but he wasn't treating them too differently. In fact, Sam had to admit that John was actually more protective of him then he was when Sam was younger and, well, not pregnant.

"Dad?" Sam called out, still in the kitchen, highlighting the houses that he was interested in.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come in here," trying to create a safety net in case of anything, Sam added politely, "Please?"

John trudged over to the kitchen, taking off his jacket and placing it on the wooden, kitchen table. "What do you need, Sam? I'm kind of in the middle of doing something."

"Doing what?"

"I'll tell you later," he replied dismissively.

Taking a deep breath, gathering his courage, Sam said quickly, "Me and Dean are going to move out of Bobby's. We're still going to live pretty close to here, and you can always visit us. _Always_, dad. And we're still going to hunt, but we need a home base. Like Bobby has. Somewhere for our daughter to grow up."

Trying to take in all of the information loaded on him, John sat down on the chair next to his youngest son.

"What does Dean have to say about this?"

"He was… reluctant at first. But he's agreed."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as we can."

John snorted. "And how are you planning on getting the money for this Malibu dream house of yours?"

"Dean's going to get a job and then, when the baby's old enough to go to school, I will too."

"And what about a down payment? You have to put a down payment if you want to get a house."

Not having thought of it, Sam sighed, "I don't know."

John's expression was still unreadable. "You can do some credit card scams."

"I don't want our kid to think that she can solve all her problems by filling in a fake name on an application."

"Then I'll do it, Sam."

"Dad…"

"Let me do this for my two sons', alright?"

"And your granddaughter."

It was like the words were knives that stabbed into John's. Cringing, he said, "And my granddaughter."

A call for Sam was heard as Dean walked down the stairs, pausing as he saw his father next to his brother.

"He knows, Dean," Sam said, repeating quietly to himself, "He knows."

"Oh," the older brother looked around. "Well, there's no bloodshed if that means anything. That's always a pretty good sign."

"He's going to give us a down payment for a house."

"No shit," Dean breathed, looking at his father. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I want this child to have a steady home. If I could do it all over again, I'd want you two to have one as well."

Dean smiled, his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "Thanks, dad," his attention turned back towards Sam. "You find anything good yet, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I found a couple ones that look pretty good. I figure that renting a house is the best way to go. Some of the rent prices are really low, too, and this one," he pointed to a picture of a blue and white house with a large front yard with flower scattered all over it. "Has four bedrooms."

"What could we do with four bedrooms?" Dean asked as he took a sip of Sam's milk. "I mean, one if dad ever wants to stay over and the other for the baby and, of course, one for us, but what about the other one?"

"Well, in case we ever want to have more children."

Dean choked on his milk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Eleven

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wrote this in an hour, thoroughly exhausted, so please don't get mad if you think it's crappy. It's another kind-of-sort-of-filler chapter but I hope that you liked it somewhat.

At this moment, I am watching the brand spanking new episode of Supernatural and that got me so giddy that I just had to write this, even though I didn't think I was going to be able to submit a new chapter until this weekend.

Oh, and happy belated Saint Patrick's Day to everyone. I hope you wore green so you didn't get pinched/punched/gotten the living daylight's smashed out of you. I'm not Irish at all (even though my dad has bright red hair) but I still had some fun with my friends and school that day was great but I felt that I shouldn't pinch anyone just because they weren't wearing green.

I hope that you liked how this chapter came about. I'm, like a lot of my readers asked me to do, going to do a happy medium. They're going to rent a house but live close enough to Bobby that they can still hunt.

Please review, they fuel my madness, and I always enjoy reading the feedback I receive. They're what make me review faster and I appreciate them greatly.

As always, I will respond to any review as long as I can find the email address.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hunt Houses, Not Demons

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

Super quick update because I finally have this story planned. Well, at least some of it planned, I have an outline up until chapter twenty. And let me warn you, there's going to be some pretty major stuff going on in the next couple of chapters, a lot of angst and scares. There, that's the only thing you're going to get out of me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eleven: Hunting For Houses, Not Demons

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_How much beauty do you think is enough for a life? And how is it that one measures beauty? And how must it be wrapped, and how shall it be doled out? The truth is that we've likely lived more than our share of beauty. More than most get to live, I mean. But our portion may not be used up. Let's risk it… It's time to stop being afraid... Stop practicing for death. The only way out of the maze is to take back our life._

_-Marlena De Marsi_

_An empty house is like a stray dog or a body from which life has departed._

_-Samuel Butler_

_There's a marketing scheme that tells you that pregnancy and child rearing will make you into a moron, that your kids are only happy when you're buying them stuff. It's hard being a parent, but I laugh a lot and smile a lot and really enjoy it. The ratio of laughter to sadness is higher. There's part of me that wants to broadcast that. Parenting only affirmed what I already cared about, and that's good._

_-Dar Williams_

"What about this house?" Sam asked, pointing at a black and white picture of a large house with a strong, tall oak tree next to a porch. "It's pretty big."

"How much is the rent?"

"Nine hundred and fifty dollars a month."

"What?" Dean couldn't believe how much it cost for them to rent a house. "That's a lot of money, dude!"

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean, it's not. It's pretty cheap actually. Plus, it's only a fifteen minute drive from Bobby's."

"You like it?"

Beaming, Sam answered, "I do."

"Does it have four bedrooms?"

"You're never going to drop it, are you?"

"You suggested, right in front of dad, that we should have more children! Of course I'm not going to drop it!"

Deciding to change the subject, the younger brother said, "It says here that we can check it out today. Open house. You want to go?"

"You feel up to it?"

"Yeah," he leaned on Dean, stating dramatically, "This could be the house that we could live in for the rest of our lives, Dean. Isn't that an exciting thought?"

"Oh yeah," answered Dean sarcastically, "I'm so excited that I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Don't be a spoil sport and get dressed."

Dean looked at himself over in confusion. "Uh, I am dressed, Sammy."

"Uh, no you're not."

"I have jeans, a shirt, socks and shoes on. I'd say I'm dressed."

"Okay, one, you're wearing an AC/DC shirt that has a skull on it, and, two, you're wearing those jeans with the holes on the shins."

"What? I'd like you to know that this is my favorite outfit, okay? Don't be messing with my clothes, Sam."

"Just," he closed his eyes, like he was mentally imagining the duffel bag stuffed with their clothes upstairs. "Wear that suit we got a couple months ago. The one with the black shirt and pants with the white wife-beater under it."

"Sam, we got that when we were pretending to be morticians."

"Please, Dean?" Sam pleaded, his hand purposefully resting on his stomach as if to say, 'think of the baby'.

"You're a manipulative bitch, you know that?"

"I do," he got up from his seat and kissed Dean. "And I love that you can still tolerate me."

"_Barely._ I can barely tolerate you," but, still, Dean went up the stairs, calling as he did so, "I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb there, you jerk!"

"I love you too, Dean!"

OOO

The realtor was a bleach-blonde with large breasts and a bright, cheesy smile that seemed to always be present on her unblemished face. She must have been a size two but she had to have had a D breast size. Something was just unnatural about that and either she was the luckiest woman in the world, or had some work done.

Either way, Sam hated her. Well, not her per se, but the way that Dean looked at her. Ogled her. He looked down at his slightly swollen stomach and felt somewhat angry and foolish for feeling jealous. But he was carrying Dean's baby! Shouldn't he be the one to get all of the attention, not this little tramp?

"Dean," Sam hissed. "Stop staring at her breasts."

With a stupid smile on his face, Dean whispered, "But it's right there, Sammy. And, god, just look at them, they're like watermelons!"

"Hello, there," bleach-blonde greeted, shaking their hands. "I'm Stacey Gellar and I'm going to help show you around this absolutely amazing home, okay?"

"Okay," Dean answered, his voice soft like he was in a trance. "I'm Dean. This is my…" He didn't know what to call his brother now.

"His boyfriend," Sam supplied, faking a smile. "Samuel Moore."

Moore. That last name struck something deep into Dean's heart. It was the last name of Sam's dead girlfriend, Jessica.

Not having noticed the anguish looks on the older man's face, Stacey said, "Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you Samuel."

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Gellar."

"Oh," she waved her hand. "Please, call me Stacey. Ms. Gellar was my mother's name."

Sam nodded but only so she could tell that he was listening to her.

"Well, let's look inside the house, huh? The owners are away on vacation for the next month so they left it in my hands to rent out this house."

"When they come back, are they going to want it back?"

"No, no," Stacey assured him. "They're an elderly couple and this house is too big for them to maintain. They already have a house lined up for them in Washington State."

"What are the schools like here?"

Stacey furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Um, they're pretty good. I actually went to Highlands, and that's an amazing elementary school. Really. The librarian there is just a hoot. I'm sorry… But do you guys have any children?"

"We're adopting a child in a couple of months."

Stacey smiled, "Well, congratulations then."

"Thanks," Dean grumbled as they walked into the house. "This is a big house."

"Four bedrooms," Stacey answered and Dean chuckled quietly. "What?"

"Nothing, just… a joke."

The inside was huge. The living room was to the left of the hallway and was well furnished with a tan sofa and pillows. There were three windows and light filtered into them, making the whole room look bright and inviting.

"Is it going to be furnished or will we have to buy our own furniture?"

"It's going to be furnished."

Sam smiled, looking at his brother. "That's good."

Across from the living room was a large kitchen and a dining room with a long wooden table.

"Do you cook?"

Sam shook his head but added, "I don't really. Dean does."

"Are you any good?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm alright. I can make pretty good grilled cheese sandwiches."

Upstairs were the bedrooms. In the center of the master bedroom was a large bed, at least a queen size. On the walls were large paintings of natural scenery and black and white pictures of a big city, maybe New York. If they did get this house, they would have their own bathroom.

Across from the master bedroom, was a smaller room with a large window and painted a soft yellow.

"This could be the nursery," Sam whispered to Dean so that Stacey couldn't hear.

Dean took Sam's hand, squeezed it, and then quickly dropped it so the woman with them wouldn't see their exchange.

After seeing all of the other rooms, including the bathrooms, and the large backyard, Stacey asked them, "So, have you guys made a decision?"

Sam looked at Dean for his approval and when he got a nod, Sam said, "We'd like to rent it."

Stacey smiled wide. "That's great," she pulled out some papers from her briefcase. "Just sign in these places and the home will be yours. Well, after you make your down payment, of course."

Dean nodded. "Okay," he handed her a check. "Here's the down payment. Is that enough?"

"The exact amount actually!" she laughed melodiously.

Sam looked at his brother. "You already made a check?"

"No," Dean answered quietly. "Dad did."

"Oh."

And, with a couple of signs, they were officially renting a house. Dean felt like a heavy ton was being put onto his shoulders but forgot about it when he saw his brother smiling and laughing with Stacey.

It was going to turn out all right, Dean would make sure of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Twelve

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What? I'm already on chapter twelve? No, that can't be possible… Looks back at past documents…. Oh wow! I am! This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written so far, in both chapter and word count. It also seems to be one of my most popular. I'm really happy about that because I've worked really hard on this and there literally isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of this story and what should happen next, even if it's only for a moment.

But now, I have a lovely plot outline that's helping me a lot. I have a question, when should I finish this story? When the baby is born? When the baby starts to go to school? Until people get bored with it? I don't want it to drag out and become boring so any input really helps.

I wrote this in about two hours, so please don't kill me if it absolutely sucks. You probably won't see Stacey again anytime soon, she's going to be a lot like Anna. You won't really hear of her until one of the boys' needs her.

I'm glad that y'all liked the last chapter and the responses I got were just great. Reviews drive my madness and help me update faster.

As always, I will respond to any review I get as long as I can find the email address.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Moving Out

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

Another quick update! I've been pretty busy all weekend, but I had a couple of hours to write this. Thanks to those who reviewed and, please, I love any reviews, even they're only one two words. Please, I beg of thee, review.

And now that my desperate (and pathetic) plea is over, I hope that you enjoy my story. Hopefully, this will be good considering that this is the unlucky thirteenth chapter. Wish me luck, still. Thank you for reading my long author's note and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Thirteen: Moving Out

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Our babies cried when we left them and we cry when they leave us. Echoes. Proud almost to arrogance then, we pushed them about in their carriages. Dutifully, wearily now, they push us about in our chairs.  Our children don't know us as we are now. Less do they know us as we were? Oh, how I wish they could have known us as we were. Do we think they would recognize their young selves in our young selves? I wish they could have seen us in all our clumsiness and selfishness, which is so like their own clumsiness and selfishness right now. There's another echo for you.  We believed the fairy tales we told our children and we loved them beyond reason even when we were green and bungling about it. We were children loving our children. And that's who we are still._

_-Marlene De Blasé_

_Our sibling's push buttons that cast us in roles we felt sure we had let go of long ago - the baby, the peacekeeper, the caretaker, and the avoider.... It doesn't seem to matter how much time has elapsed or how far we've traveled. _

_-Jane Mersey Elder_

 _To the outside world we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family grieves and joys. We live outside the touch of time. _

_-Clara Ortega _

"Sam, you've mopped that floor three times already. Give it a break."

Sam shook his head in protest, continuing to push the wet mop across the tile floor. "No, I want this place to look exactly like it was for Bobby before we moved in here. It has to be spotless."

"Bobby's house was never spotless," Dean replied, gently taking the mop out of Sam's hand. "Besides, you shouldn't be overworking yourself. You should be in bed napping or something."

"I've been sleeping way too much and, besides, whenever I take a nap I get sick when I wake up."

Dean sighed, realizing that this was a battle that he was not going to win anytime soon. "Just… if you get tired, take a break. There's no shame in getting worn-out while you're pregnant."

"I know that."

"Alright," Dean kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'm packing everything up so I thought we could leave in a couple of hours. That okay with you?"

"It's fine."

"You alright? You seem a little… off."

"I'm really okay, Dean."

"If you say so."

OOO

"We really don't have a lot of stuff, do we?"

Dean chucked. "Only two duffel bags full," he picked up the heavier duffel bag of the two and swung it over his shoulder. "Of course, that's going to be changing soon. We're going to have to lug around diaper bags, toys, and baby food, all of that stuff. That's going to be a lot of fun, huh?"

Sam smiled indulgently, despite his brother's sarcastic words. "I can't wait."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you there with my truck?" Bobby offered when they reached the front yard.

"No, I think we're okay, Bobby" Dean replied. "Thanks, you know, for everything."

Bobby smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't be strangers, now. And if you need anything, and I mean anything, I'm only a phone call away. Remember that."

The younger brother had to fight the urge to give Bobby a hug as he left. For some reason, he was feeling very nostalgic and sad about leaving the house he had started to call home.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us, dad? We have that empty bedroom upstairs that you can stay in."

John shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to be at Bobby's for a little while longer, Sam. There's something fishy going around a couple towns over, so I think I'm going to investigate soon once I get a feeling about what it is."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then."

"For now," Sam quickly added, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. Damn hormones.

"Yeah," Bobby cleared his throat. "Just for now."

As they left in the Impala, Bobby's house shrinking in the distance, Sam allowed one tear to escape.

OOO

The closet in the master bedroom still looked bare and stripped, even with all of their clothes in there.

"I think we need to buy some new things," Sam observed, his hands on his hips as he stared at their closet.

"Probably. Let's just focus on getting enough money to pay rent so we don't get evicted. It'd really suck if we got put out into the streets with a baby."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to get a job, just so that you won't have to work so much? I mean, with the rent and all, I don't want you to feel like you need to be responsible for me."

"Sammy, I've always been responsible for you. Besides, you couldn't work even if you wanted to."

"You don't think I can?"

Dean shook his head. "No, it's because you're showing already, Sam."

Sam lifted up his shirt and touched his stomach with the other hand. "Is it really that big?"

Not being able to resist, Dean dropped to his knees, placing his hands on Sam's stomach. "Right now, it just looks like you've been eating too much," in a softer voice, he spoke to his unborn child. "Hey there, little girl. You just stay in there for a couple of months and then you can come out, okay? And when we do, you're going to have a real pretty nursery and we're going to be so happy to have you here."

"This is such a Kodak moment, right here, Dean," Sam teased, though he felt his heart warm at the sight.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean replied, getting up and kissing his brother on the lips. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We're out of Bobby's house now."

"Yeah, I realized that Dean."

Dean grinned wolfishly, kissing his brother's neck, nipping in some places. "That means we can finally have sex again."

Sam chuckled softly. "Is that the only reason why you agreed to move out of his house?"

"Partly."

And with that, Dean lowered Sam onto the bed.

OOO

"Well," Dean said, Sam's head resting on his arm. "I feel like I should be smoking a Cuban cigar right now, or something."

"Way to ruin the mood," Sam said quietly, pulling a sheet over him and Dean.

"Are you alright?" he gestured to Sam's bare stomach. "I mean, with everything? It's been a while since we've, you know."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sam smiled reassuringly, kissing his brother on the cheek. "Just want to sleep a little bit."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Dean."

OOO

The morning light filtered in through the windows and Dean had to relish in it. He looked at his half naked, beautiful brother, heavy with his child, and he couldn't help but think about what a wonderful life they lived. I mean, sure, it had its downsides. There were ghouls, ghosts, demons, poltergeists and all that nasty stuff constantly threatening them, but, for right now, Dean didn't want to think of that, didn't want to think of the threat.

"Good morning," Sam said sleepily, slowly sitting up and facing his brother. "You sleep well?"

"Pretty well. Is the baby making you sick yet?"

Sam furrowed his brow and moved a little, like he was trying to determine if he felt okay. "No, not yet."

"You hungry?"

"I just… I kind of want to stay in bed for a while. Just relax a little together."

"Hmm… that sounds nice."

However, within ten minutes, Dean and Sam were interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing insistently.

"Let it ring," Sam insisted, trying in vain to pull his brother back onto the bed.

"It could be dad or Bobby," Dean argued, getting up and reaching for his previously forgotten jeans that were lying on the floor.

"Who is it?"

"I don't recognize the number," he answered the phone call. "Hello?"

"Dean? Is that you?" a slightly southern voice asked.

The older brother paused. "Who is this?"

"Missouri! Who else would it be?"

"Um," Dean mouthed to Sam 'Missouri'. "Hi."

"Is that the best you can do, Dean?" she sighed. "Can you put your brother on the phone? I'd rather talk to him about this than you."

"About what?"

"Put your brother on the phone," the woman demanded.

"Fine, fine," he gave the phone to Sam. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Missouri," Sam greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, Sam. Thanks for asking. Your brother didn't," she coughed. "I know about your pregnancy."

Sam couldn't help but gasp. "How?"

"I had a vision about it. That's also why I needed to call you," Missouri paused, like she was about to say something drastic. "Your baby… There's something wrong with it. It was made by a curse, Sam. It's still a curse. If you continue it, you can die, Sam. And you're baby will die."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Thirteen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffhanger? I know all of you hate me so much right now, but just trust me. The next chapter will be up pretty soon so I won't have you guys dangling there, hopelessly, too long.

I wrote this while watching 'Kings', which I totally recommend. It's on every Sunday at eight o'clock on NBC. It's amazing, the writings really good and all of the actors are very good in their part. Plus, much like Supernatural, it's running a little low in the ratings, so the more people who watch it, the better.

This was a really difficult chapter to write because I didn't want it to be too mushy or too cynical either. I hope that you think I reached a happy medium and liked it.

I really want, nay, need reviews. A lot of people have been reading this, I know, and I really appreciate that but reviews let me know what you like, didn't like, what I need work in. Please, just even a one-sentence review is much appreciated.

As always, I will respond to any review as long as I can find the email address.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Missouri's Warning

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

Wow, have not updated in a couple days. Sorry for that, just been sick and yucky and a lot of drama has gone on in my life recently. My really good friend, who's only fourteen, is pregnant and if her mom finds out, she's going to get kicked out of her house. Plus, her boyfriend is just freaking out. Life isn't fair sometimes.

Thanks for the nice and kind comments that you guys gave me. Remember, any review is appreciated, even if it's only two words. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Fourteen: Missouri's Warning

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Oh how I miss the previous years in my childhood. Everything was so beautiful and whimsical. It all seems as it was just a big apparition, forever continuing until you grow out of your child-like years into a teenager, and further on. If only life was that forbearing, maybe we all would have more applicable attitudes towards the constant ups and downs of life. Back when you were young, you could fly. Every dreadful task was easily conquered without great exertion. There were no common day worries. No need to torment oneself of unfortunate capabilities of the mediocre man. But as life progresses, you realize that these gay feelings cannot forever reign your mortality. When you except that, you shall become more secure of the future, and what it holds._

_- __Quinton Terintino_

_I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned the hard way that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the most of it without knowing what's going to happen next._

_- __Gilda Radner_

_Where was it I read about a man who's been sentenced to die, saying or thinking, the hour before his death, that even if he had to live somewhere high up on a rock, and in such a tiny area that he could only stand on it, with all around precipices, an ocean, an endless murk, endless solitude and endless storms--and had to stand there, on those two feet of space, all his life, for a thousand years, eternity--that it would be better to live like that than to die so very soon! If only he could live, live, and live! Never mind what that life was like! As long as he could live! What truth there is in that! Lord, what truth!_

_- Dostoyevsky_

"I just… I kind of want to stay in bed for a while. Just relax a little together."

"Hmm… that sounds nice."

However, within ten minutes, Dean and Sam were interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing insistently.

"Let it ring," Sam insisted, trying in vain to pull his brother back onto the bed.

"It could be dad or Bobby," Dean argued, getting up and reaching for his previously forgotten jeans that were lying on the floor.

"Who is it?"

"I don't recognize the number," he answered the phone call. "Hello?"

"Dean? Is that you?" a slightly southern voice asked.

The older brother paused. "Who is this?"

"Missouri! Who else would it be?"

"Um," Dean mouthed to Sam 'Missouri'. "Hi."

"Is that the best you can do, Dean?" she sighed. "Can you put your brother on the phone? I'd rather talk to him about this than you."

"About what?"

"Put your brother on the phone," the woman demanded.

"Fine, fine," he gave the phone to Sam. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Missouri," Sam greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, Sam. Thanks for asking. Your brother didn't," she coughed. "I know about your pregnancy."

Sam couldn't help but gasp. "How?"

"I had a vision about it. That's also why I needed to call you," Missouri paused, like she was about to say something drastic. "Your baby… There's something wrong with it. It was made by a curse, Sam. It's still a curse. If you continue it, you can die, Sam. And your baby will die."

Going against his urge to drop the phone, Sam only clutched it tighter. "I…I don't understand what you're saying."

Dean looked at his brother with concern, mouthing, 'What?'

Sam shook his head, trying his best to listen to Missouri and not the rapid thoughts that were running in his brain, all suggesting that he run for the hills, away from the bad news he was receiving.

"Did you two get someone mad right before you conceived?"

"No, no," the pregnant man said softly, until a light bulb went off. "Wait. Yes. There was this witch in Jacksonville, Florida. She was a teacher. If the students were bad, she'd turn them into apple and set them on her desk. We did… she got really mad at us."

"What happened to her?"

"She got so mad that she accidentally turned herself into a banana."

"Was there a time period where she knew you and Dean were hunting her but didn't turn into a… banana yet?"

"Yeah," Sam scratched his head, trying to figure out what was going on. "There was."

Sam could hear Missouri sigh. "She cursed you, honey. She made you able to get pregnant to punish you. Sweetheart, you would have gotten pregnant even if you slept with a girl instead of Dean."

"But, it's still Dean's baby."

"Yes, it still is."

"But… That's a good thing! It's because of her that I'm pregnant now. And, I swear, Missouri, it's human. We've already checked."

"You're a man. Your body's not able to carry a child. You're not made for that."

"What do you mean?"

"It'll get too crowded. Everything inside you, your organs, will get crushed. Your baby won't be able to grow."

His voice was full of desperation when he asked, "Then what should I do? How can I stop it from crushing my organs but still be able to grow?"

Missouri paused. "You can't do anything. The only way you can stop it is if you terminate the pregnancy."

Seeing Sam's shocked and disgusted look, Dean snatched the phone away from Sam. "Missouri? That you?"

Sam tuned everything out. He ignored the outraged voice of his brother, the clock on the wall ticking and the tree slamming against the window as the breeze hit it. He looked at his stomach, willing himself not to cry. He couldn't. Not now. They were going to have a pretty pink nursery for their beautiful little girl. She was going to have blonde locks, like their mom's, and gorgeous green eyes that you could get lost into. She was going to be a ballerina, despite Dean's wishes, and also play a little soccer. She was going to get great grades, like Sam, and become the Valedictorian of her high school class. She would baby-sit her younger siblings while he and Dean went out together. She was going to be perfect. And now all of it was ruined because of a phone call.

"Sammy," Dean said softly, turning off his cell phone, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I want this baby."

"I know you do," the older brother responded. "But we can't. It'll kill you."

Suddenly, a hot fire of annoyance and rage spread throughout Sam. "It's my baby, Dean! I can't let me baby die just because something can happen! Dean, we can't."

"We have to," Dean gently told him, playing with Sam's hair, seemingly unfazed by his brother's yelling. "I can't let you die."

"What about the baby? We can't let it die either."

"We have to."

"No, we don't!"

"Yes," Dean screamed back. "We do!"

Sam paused, looking at his brother straight in the eyes. "It's my baby, Dean. And I'm keeping it. I'm not going to just kill it."

"You'll die."

"Then I'll die. I'd rather die then get rid of our little girl."

"I can't believe you sometimes, Sam."

The younger brother looked down, breaking the eye contact, his voice suddenly calm instead of angry. "I know I'm being selfish. But I'd never forgive myself if the baby weren't with us anymore. Never."

"Am I going to be able to stop you?"

"Not unless you want to force me to get an abortion, then no. And to let you know, if you make me do that, I'll be kicking and screaming the whole time. Plus, I doubt that Anna will do it for us. She has a cross around her neck. She's Christian. Most Christians don't believe in abortion."

Dean craned his neck, look at their kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

Sam looked at Dean with disbelief. "What?"

"I asked if you were hungry. We have some soup I can make. Or a grilled cheese sandwich…"

"No, no," Sam shook his head. "I mean… that's it? You're going to drop the subject?"

"I'm not going to force you to get rid of it, Sam," Dean's voice broke. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me," he touched his stomach, smiling tenderly at it. "And nothing will happen to our little girl."

"You know what Missouri told me?"

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on your perspective," he smirked. "She said that the curse the witch put on you made it possible to have more children."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Guess we'll have to use protection after we have this one."

Sam's face lit up. "After we have this one."

"Not that I'm encouraging it," Dean held up his hands. "Let's get through this one alive and okay. It's just a fun fact I thought you should know."

"We can fill up the fourth room. We can have another baby, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes as he was leaving for the kitchen. "Freak."

Sam grinned, following his brother. He missed the glint of remorse that was present in his older brother's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Fourteen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter was short and angry, just like I like my men. All jokes aside, this was a really difficult one for me to write. I'm not pro or anti abortion. On this subject, I feel like I'm able to see both sides of the issue. However, I can't see Sam as wanting to get rid of the baby. I can see Dean wanting to get rid of the baby if Sam could be killed because of it.

I don't know if you guys noticed, but I added a little reference here to the Louis Sachar books, _Sideways Story From Wayside School _when I talked about the evil teacher that turned her bad students into apples. His books used to be my favorite growing up and I can honestly say that I've read all the _Wayside Stories_ books at least three times.

And, hey, no cliffhanger this time! Isn't that so nice of me? I know I was killing some of you with my last cliffhanger and I'm sorry, but be aware that at least one more is coming your way really soon. I apologize, but I enjoy killing you all.

Tonight is Supernatural and I'm so hyped. The promos look amazing and, as I was talking to **shion_kun** about, I think that either a djinn or Castiel is behind it. She suggested that Castiel could be the boss of them and I nearly drooled at the thought. Castiel in a business suit and a brief case... Just lovely.

Please review. They not only drive my madness but also make my day and encourage me to write more.

As always, I will respond to any review I receive as long as I can find the email address.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Domestic Life

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

So I've decided that I'm going to aim to update every Sunday and every Thursday. I might do it more frequently if I get more time to write. However, life is making my very busy so please don't kill me if I don't get it up exactly on Sunday or Thursday. I am trying my very best to get out timely updates.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Again, I'd like to thank **Shion_Kun** for her support. I'm sorry that your mom found out about your story and I hope that you're not too grounded so that you can read the next chapter of this story of mine and (hopefully!) enjoy it.

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Fifteen: The Mechanics Of Domestic Life

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Many people have the ambition to succeed; they may even have special aptitude for their job. And yet they do not move ahead. Why? Perhaps they think that since they can master the job, there is no need to master themselves."_

_-__John Stevenson_

_Pregnant women! They had that weird frisson, an aura of magic that combined awkwardly with an earthy sense of duty. Mundane, because they were nothing unique on the suburban streets; ethereal because their attention was ever somewhere else. Whatever you said was trivial. And they had that preciousness which they imposed wherever they went, compelling attention, constantly reminding you that they carried the future inside, its contours already drawn, but veiled, private, an inner secret _

_-__Ruth Morgan_

_I remember distinctly telling my father-in-law, barring a miracle, we're going to have to terminate the pregnancy. Her health has to come first._

_-__Chris Higgins_

"You can't get up yet, Sam."

"It's been a week, Dean."

"Stop cooking and lay in bed!"

"It's been a week, Dean."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not get up unless you have to?"

"It's been a week, Dean."

That had been Sam and Dean's mantra the whole day. It had been a week since Missouri's call and warning and Dean was still at edge. Sam was also worried, but confident that everything would turn out all right. It had to be. Sam had lost his mother and his girlfriend and he'd be damned if he lost his baby girl too. No, he just couldn't. For the first time in a long, long time, it was Sam's turn to be brave, not Dean's. He strongly believed that as long as he thought everything was going to be okay, than it would be.

"I know it's been a week, Sammy, but you know what Missouri said."

"I do know what she said, Dean. I hardly think that me getting up and making myself a grilled cheese sandwich is going to affect the baby," he leaned closer and kissed Dean on the lips. "It's sweet that you're worried. But I'm okay, I am. I promise that if I don't feel okay I'll tell you and sit down, I swear."

"You swear?"

"I do," Sam paused. "So can I make my lunch now?"

"If you feel up to it."

Sam grinned, kissing his brother again. "I do."

He stepped into the kitchen and took out the slices of cheese, two pieces of bread and butter.

"So have you found a job yet?"

Dean took a moment before saying, "Yeah, I have, actually. You remember that place where I got that spare tire? 'Gilbert's Mechanics.' I met the guy who owns it, Gilbert Sheen, yesterday and he seemed pretty cool. He has two sons, about our age, that work with him."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know. Late fifties, early sixties," Dean grinned at his younger brother. "He liked the Impala. A lot."

"So he's ace in your books, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"When are you going to start working?"

"I'm supposed to tomorrow, but if you don't want me to I'm sure that I can tell him that you're not feeling well enough and let me take the day off."

"He knows about us?"

Dean shook his head. "Well, he doesn't know that we're brothers."

"Then what does he think we are?"

"Boyfriends. Lovers. Soul mates. Life partners. All that crap."

Sam chuckled but raised an eyebrow. "And he's cool with it?"

"Seems pretty cool about it, yeah. Also told him we're adopting a baby girl."

The younger brother hummed happily, flipping the sandwich with the spatula in one hand and caressing his slightly protruding stomach with the other one. It was just an amazing thing to think about. His baby was in there. Their baby was in there. And, so help him God, Sam was going to keep it that way.

"You can start tomorrow, I'll be fine."

"You sure about that?"

Sam nodded. "I'm sure, Dean. And if anything happens, even though I doubt it, I can always call you or Bobby or dad."

"That's true," he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, his hands resting on Sam's baby bump. "You're five months already, right?"

"Yeah, just turned five months according to Anna's little chart thing," he pointed to the diagram that Anna had given them on her last visit a couple days ago. "Why?"

"That means the baby should start kicking soon."

Sam smiled indulgently. "Yeah, really soon," he turned his head so he could look at his brother. "I can't wait."

Dean smiled but his expression suddenly turned darker and he furrowed his brows. "Is it going to hurt you? I mean, when the baby kicks and all?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Sam shook his head. "No, it's not supposed to."

"And how do you know that, college boy?"

Sam mumbled something unintelligible.

"What did you say? Dude, stop murmuring and just tell me."

"I have a book," the taller of the two breathed. "I got it a couple weeks ago while we were still living with Bobby and dad."

"A pregnancy book?" Sam nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, man?"

The younger brother shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't. You aren't mad at me or anything are you?"

"No, why would I? Is it… helpful?"

"Yeah. Really helpful, actually," he smiled at his stomach and then Dean. "It seems like I'm going through a really normal, average pregnancy, actually. It said that the morning sickness would stop after a couple months, it did. It said I'd start to get weird cravings. Well, you know about that."

Dean shuddered. "Pizza with orange marmalade and peanut butter on it."

"Hey," Sam, using the spatula, took the grilled cheese sandwich off the skillet and onto the paper plate. He took a small bite of it, surprised at how hot it was. "Don't knock it off until you try it. It's actually really good. Nice and tangy." He was secretly delighted at the disgusted look on his brother's face.

"Are those the only other symptoms you're having?"

Sam blushed, looking down and not responding.

"Sam? You told me that you'd tell me if something's wrong," he leaned over so he was face to face with his brother. "Are you in pain?"

"It's not really pain," he answered quietly. "It's just uncomfortable."

"What is?"

"My chest. It's normal. The book says that it is. It's just a little tender."

That didn't ease Dean's concern. "Why's it tender?"

Sam sighed. "The book says that it's that way because my body's making milk for the baby."

"Oh. Wow. I didn't know that you could do that," Dean chuckled uncomfortably, rubbing his neck with his hand. "So are you going to start growing man boobs or something?"

"I don't think so," he looked down at his chest. "It doesn't look much bigger, does it?"

"Dean shook his head. "No, not at all, actually. No offense, dude, and I totally know that I should be expecting the unexpected by now, but that's a little strange."

"Yeah. Now you know why I didn't tell you."

"Hey, hey. Just because it's a little embarrassing doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me," he kissed Sam on the forehead. "Really."

"Hmm," Sam hummed happily. "Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Fifteen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ugh! I know, another short, almost filler-like, chapter of mine. I had a really difficult time with this chapter and something just didn't feel right for me. But now Dean has a job. As a mechanic! Bobby would be so proud of him.

I hope that you liked how protective and worried Dean was about his younger brother. I am a huge fan of limp or sick Sam with protective, older brother Sam. More limp Sam is going to be coming your way soon, so be aware.

Again, major thanks and kudos to those who reviewed last time. I appreciate any and all reviews so much.

As always, I will respond to any review as I receive as long as I can find the email address.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Butterfly Wings Flutter

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

Phew, I have not updated in a long, long time. Sorry about that but a lot of drama has been happening lately in my life. Pregnancy scares, my friends breaking up and making me feel like I should choose sides, etc. It's just not very fun stuff.

But, honestly, I think I write better after I've taken a break and reflected and then write again. So, hopefully, you enjoy this. I might only update once a week now, but I'm going to try my best to keep it twice a week. Wish me luck.

Also, major kudos to everyone who reviewed and read last week. They drive my madness and spur me to keep writing.

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Sixteen: Butterfly Wings Fluttering In Your Stomach

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Life is tough enough without having someone kick you from the inside."_

_-Rita Rudner_

_"You don't raise heroes; you raise sons. And if you treat them like sons, they'll turn out to be heroes, even if it's just in your own eyes."_

_-Walter Schirra Sr._

_To believe in a child is to believe in the future. Through their aspirations they will save the world. With their combined knowledge the turbulent seas of hate and injustice will be calmed. They will champion the causes of life's underdogs, forging a society without class discrimination. They will supply humanity with music and beauty as it has never known. They will endure. Towards these ends I pledge my life's work. I will supply the children with tools and knowledge to overcome the obstacles. I will pass on the wisdom of my years and temper it with patience. I shall impact in each child the desire to fulfill his or her dream. I shall teach. _

_- Henry James_

John entered his sons' house, using the key that they gave him in case of anything, and was taken back at how much furniture they had put in the living room alone. A tan sofa, obviously used because of the dark stain on it, was in the corner. It was large and loked like it could be folded out and turned into a decent size bed. There was no dust on the shelves or dirt on the carpet. Everything seemed spotless. John had to smile, this was Sam's doing, no doubt. He vaguely had a memory of when Mary started to develop the nesting instinct when she was pregnant with Sam. She had a difficult time keeping everything clean with a rambunctious preschooler on her hands, but, like Mary always did, she tried her best.

"Who's there?" A gruff, threatening voice asked from the top of the stairs. John instantly recognized that the voice belonged to his eldest son. Dean tepidly approached him, a shotgun in his hands before he slowly started to relax.

"It's just me," the father said. "John Winchester."

Dean put down the gun, yelling, "It's alright, Sam! It's just dad!"

Nodding, Sam followed his brother down the stairs, smiling sleepily at his dad. He was clad in only pajama bottoms and, without a shirt on, his baby bump was clearly visible, stretching his skin. Something he couldn't identify pulled at John's heart and he had to swallow the lump in his throat. "Hey, dad. What are you doing here," yawn. "So late?"

"I, uh, just wanted you two to know that I'm going on a hunt. I thought that you should hear it from me instead of Bobby."

"Dad, you've hunted for the past couple weeks a lot," Sam told him dryly, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. "You don't have to wake us up at three in the morning just to tell us that."

"It's out of state, about six hours away. Wyoming."

Sam looked at Dean, who, to Sam's dismay, looked intrigued and excited at the mention of a new hunt. "What are you hunting?"

"Leszies," John answered, shaking his head. "Ever since they started to chop down the trees for lumber in this forest in Wyoming, they've been going wild. Killing lumberjacks left to right."

The youngest son furrowed his brow. He had a lot of questions running through his mind. "How do they kill them? They're the ones that protect the forest, right?"

John nodded. "Yeah, they can turn into trees so they're a bitch to kill, but I'll try. They kill by, get this, _tickling_ someone to death."

Dean snorted. "No, seriously, how do they kill them?"

"I swear, they tickle them until they die."

"That's a weird way to go," Sam commented quietly.

"Do you need help with it?" Dean asked.

John looked at Dean, who looked very eager to please at the moment, and then his youngest son. Although Sam remained silent, his eyes pleaded, 'Please tell him no. Tell him that he needs to stay here with me. I can't let anything happen to him. Please tell him no.'

John licked his lips. "I think I can do this one on my own. I've hunted them before so I'll be fine. Stay here and take care of your brother." Like you've always done.

Dean looked uncertain about it, but decided to follow orders. "Alright. But, I mean, Wyoming's only a state away if you get in hot water or something, I can help you out."

"I'll take note of that," he looked at Sam. His face was unreadable. "You're really getting bigger, Sammy."

Sam smiled softly, his hand instinctively resting on his stomach. "Yeah, I know."

"Has she started kicking up a storm yet?"

"Not yet, but Anna said that it should be soon."

"And you're feeling… good? The curse hasn't done anything to you?" Sam could tell he wanted to say 'yet' but was grateful that he hadn't said it out loud. He was determined to remain positive, if only for Dean's sake.

"I'm fine. A little tired and swollen, but Anna says that that's normal for me to feel that way. So far, it's just like any other pregnancy. Just a little weirder."

John smiled though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You take care of yourself. I'll be back in a few weeks if all goes well. If anything happens, you know my cell number."

Dean clapped his hand on his father's back and Sam just grinned as John left the house.

Creeping up behind his younger brother, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam as they looked on as their dad's truck left their the street. He kissed Sam's neck and assured him, "He's going to be okay."

"I know," he turned his head and kissed Dean. "Thanks for not going."

Dean shrugged. "He said he didn't need me. I wasn't going to press the issue when you're… you know. You look tired. Come on, let's go back to bed," he smirked teasingly. "I had the hottest dream before I heard him come in."

"Hmm," Sam hummed, trailing behind his brother as they went up the stairs to go back to their bedroom. "Did it involve me?"

"Nope. Angelina Jolie in a thong. Giving me a lap dance and everything, dude."

Sam made a sour face. "You're a real jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Of course," he opened the door and moved to the bed, slipping under the bed covers. Sam followed. "But would you have me any other way?"

Sam snorted and moved to his side of the bed, not letting Dean touch him. "Go back to bed, Dean. You bastard."

Dean smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Sammy."

OOO

"…Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Sam looked up, dazed. "What?"

Annoyed and a little concerned, Dean repeated, "I said, 'Do you want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?'"

The younger brother shook his head.

"You okay?"

"Just tired. I couldn't go to sleep and then – finally – I was asleep but half an hour later dad came. I'm just so freaking tired right now and-" Sam stopped mid sentence and gasped as both of his hands flew to his stomach.

"What?" Dean asked, concerned as he approached his brother. "What's wrong? Is it the baby? The curse?"

Sam's mouth was still open but he didn't look terrified or in pain. In fact, he almost seemed a little happy.

"Sammy? Tell me what's happening?" He didn't mean for it to come out so harshly but an ache was forming in his heart.

"The baby kicked," Sam said quietly, like he couldn't believe it himself. "Our baby kicked."

Dean took a breath of relief and smiled at his brother. "That's amazing, Sam," he gestured to Sam's stomach. "Can I feel it?"

For an odd reason, Sam suddenly felt a surge of protectiveness over the bulge on his belly and was compelled to say no, he couldn't. Feeling odd, he shook it off and smiled at his brother, lifting his shirt. It was his baby as well. He shouldn't be selfish about it. "Give me your hand. I don't know if you can feel it, it's a lot like butterfly wings fluttering in your stomach, but maybe you can…."

Sam positioned Dean hand to right where the baby kicked. "Can you feel it?"

"No. But you could, right?"

Beaming, Sam nodded. "Yeah. In a couple of months, maybe even weeks, you can probably feel it too."

"I'd like that."

The younger brother was about to respond but his lips were caught in a long kiss. "Dean," Sam said breathily between kisses, feeling his body respond to the attention. "What's gotten into you?"

"I," kiss. "Love you and the baby so much, Sam," kiss. "You're amazing."

Dean led Sam up to the bedroom and he closed the door behind them, about to show Sam just how much he loved him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Sixteen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I managed to avoid another smut scene! Woo! A fluffy chapter and another almost-sort of-maybe fill in chapter, but I'm very happy with it. The baby kicked, so that's always an exciting moment when you're writing about any pregnancy.

The next chapter… well, a lot of bad things are going to fall upon Sam and Dean so please be on the look out for Sam whompage (as some of my reviewers affectionately call it) and angst as well.

As always, I will respond to any review that I receive as long as I can find the email address.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Don't Tell Dean

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the quotes at the beginning of the chapter. I think they're brilliant, though.

This is an exceptionally dramatic and emotional chapter so it was more difficult for me to write than, say, my fluffier and funnier chapters. But, hey, the new episode is on tonight and that promises to not only be angst ridden but also a little funny. I personally cannot wait.

To my fanfiction dot net readers: I was so overwhelmed with the reviews I received. It's just so amazing to me. I got at least thirty reviews for all my chapters in a span on six days. Can I just say that I love you all so much? I really do appreciate it.

To my Livejournal readers: Major kudos to y'all as well. You all review so timely and give me great advice.

Now on to the chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seventeen: Don't Tell Dean

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I think it's funny. There was a time when men were afraid that somebody would reveal some secret of theirs that was unknown to their fellows. Nowadays, they're afraid that somebody will name what everybody knows. Have you practical people ever thought that that's all it would take to blast your whole, big, complex structure, with all your laws and guns --- just -somebody naming the exact nature of what you're doing?_

_-Ayn Rand_

_A child, born or unborn is a magical creature, a love that is born and not found. They are the true essence of everything that is good and divine. You need not hold a child in your arms to want to protect them. You need not look at them to know you love them. And you need not birthed them to feel the loss when they are gone. In life we have a certain order. We are born, we grow, our parents die and our children grow. When that order is upset, our world comes crashing down. Cry, morn your loss. You have lost something dear, you have lost a child. Something no mother should have to endure but sometimes must. You will love this child as you would any child you bear that grows to adulthood and you will cry for the times you never were able to experience with them. Tell your child, as they rest in peace, that you love them, that you will see them and hold them one day. That you will miss them each and every day that passes and will never forget them. Do not blame yourself for this loss. It is not your fault and when the time comes and you birth a child, tell them of their sibling. Each year that passes the pain will subside but do not feel bad for stopping at any moment and shedding a tear for the child you have lost. _

_-Anonymous_

_Anything will give up its secrets if you love it enough. Not only have I found that when I talk to the little flower or to the little peanut they will give up their secrets, but I have found that when I silently commune with people they give up their secrets also if you love them enough._

_-George Washington Carver_

The pain felt like needles and pins were stabbing the insides of his stomach with no mercy. They had begun innocently enough, with little pushes that Sam had thought was just the baby kicking inside of him. He had even told Dean that their daughter was going to grow up to be a soccer player. Or a ninja, the older brother added, his smile wide as his hand rested on his Sam's expanding stomach. But now, no, now it was obviously something much different and much more dangerous.

Dean had left that morning, kissing Sam goodbye, to go to his first day at work as a mechanic. And, boy, Sam had been so proud of his older brother too. He looked, dare he say it, adorable in his blue work pants and black top. Sam had wished him luck and Dean told him to take care of himself. He promised that he would. And now look at him, doubled over in agony.

The cell phone was on the table in front of him. He could so easily pick it up and call his older brother and tell him that something was wrong. Something was really wrong. _No_, he told himself, shaking his head at even the thought of it, _it's probably nothing, just the baby growing._ As if on some horrible and demented cue, another sharp pain ran through his stomach and, using his long limbs, he picked up the phone. But instead of calling Dean he dialed a different number, hoping that the man would pick up.

"Hello?" he heard a gruff voice drawl over the phone.

"Bobby?" God, Sam hated how breathless and weak his voice sounded at the moment. "It's, uh, it's Sam."

"Sam? What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you calling? Did something happen?" Damn, Sam didn't realize how quickly Bobby could ask questions when he became alarmed.

Sam shook his head. "No, I…. Something's wrong, Bobby. My stomach hurts bad right now and… I think I might be losing the baby. It just hurts really bad. Please… Can you come over and take me to Anna's?" he let a sob escape from his mouth. "I don't want to lose the baby."

"Hey, hey," Bobby's voice became unnaturally soft and soothing. "Nothing's going to happen, alright? You at your house?"

"Yeah…."

"Where's Dean? Is he there with you?"

The younger man grimaced as another sharp pain hit him. "No. He's at work."

"I'll call him, tell him that you're not feeling well. We'll take you to Anna's together."

"Don't! He doesn't need to always worry about me. If you call him then he'll never let me be by myself again."

Warning in his voice, Bobby replied, "Sam. He cares about you. You can't just leave him in the dark like this. It's his baby too. You have to let him know."

"Bobby…Bobby, please just… Just pick me up. Don't call him."

Bobby, with reservations, finally agreed. "Okay. I'll be there in five minutes. You want me to stay on the line until I get there?"

"No," he gasped and clutched his stomach with his free hand. "Just hurry."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, alright?"

Sam felt wetness of his cheeks. Tears, he realized, his own tears. "God, Bobby, I really hope that you're right.."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

If it was possible, Anna's house was more eccentric than Anna herself. Her house was painted purple and orange and garden gnomes populated the grass, each with little sun umbrellas and bright pink overalls. Each had painted smiles that looked more like grimaces than grins to Sam. Or maybe it was just the pain talking, he wasn't sure. The ride to her house was relatively quiet, only interrupted by Sam's soft gasps and Bobby's gentle assurances.

Anna was waiting on the front lawn, a calico cat walking between her legs. She was still in her robe and pajamas despite it already being noon and about ninety degrees outside.

"Sam? Are you unwell?" she asked dreamily, her head tilted to one side, as Sam, with the assistance of Bobby, was moved inside of the house. "What's wrong with him, Bobby?"

Sam was laid out on the couch and he curled up in the fetal position, closing his eyes as he willed the pain to go. As he willed for the baby to stay inside of him, safe and warm. As he willed for everything to be okay again, like it was.

"He said that sharp pains are in his stomach and… God, Anastacia, I think he might be miscarrying."

"Any blood?"

"Not that I can tell."

"Sam," Anna's voice rang in Sam's ear. "Tell me where it hurts."

The younger brother opened one of his eyes and whispered, "My lower stomach and my sides. It feels like someone is cutting into it with a knife," he looked at the woman with those trusting eyes that Dean swore could melt even the Grinch's cold heart. "Am I going to lose the baby?"

Anna swallowed and paused before speaking, looking a little overwhelmed, until she gave him a forced smile and shook her head. "Not if I can help it. I need you to take off your shirt and your pants. I need to see some things."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "My pants?"

Anna nodded. "I need to check for any blood or bruising."

Noticing that Sam still looked skeptical, Bobby said, with hints of frustration and worry in his deep voice, "Just do it, Sam. She's just trying to help."

Sam did as he was told to and took off his blue shirt and unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off their legs.

Feeling himself drift off, Sam shook his head, trying to fight off the drowsiness that he was experiencing.

"If you need to fall asleep, do so, Sam. It could help."

Sam, clad in only his boxers, nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax as Anna poked and prodded his stomach. He could only hear fractions of Anna and Bobby's exchanges but even that was frightening enough.

"No blood…. Doesn't… Miscarrying… Baby might not survive…."

"I told Sam and Dean that this…. Not large enough… Carry the baby… Sam survive… Call Dean…. This can't be happening…."

"…Suffocation…. Umbilical cord wrapping around her neck… a sweet little girl… Have to fight this…. A curse… Good parents…"

"What's happening?" Sam asked even though he felt like there was cotton in his mouth and he opened his eyes to a slit. He could see Bobby's worried face and Anna was sweating like a bullet.

"Sam," the older woman took his hand in a show of comfort and safety. "We're pretty sure that you're losing your baby."

Sam could swear that his heart stopped at that very moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Seventeen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know, not another cliffhanger ending! This is another short chapter but I think that I ended at a good place. I am so excited about tonight's episode of Supernatural. I've been anticipating this episode for about a month so I hope that it lives up to my expectations.

I probably won't be updating the rest of the week just because I have biology and math homework to do that's unfortunately going to be eating up my precious writing time. But this chapter only took me about an hour to write, so maybe I will. Not really sure.

Unfortunately, there was no Dean and Sam interaction but there will be tons next chapter. Expect some heart breaking moments, my lovelies.

As always, I will respond to any review that I receive as long as I can find the email address.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Ignorance Was Bliss

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the poem at the beginning of the chapter. I think it is brilliant, though.

It has been almost a week since I've updated so I hope this makes up to the fact that I will probably not be updating this weekend. I'm going to have dance homework, biology homework and also math homework to do. I hate the end of the marking period! Ugh, it's a pain in the butt.

To my **fanfiction dot net** readers: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! You guys think that we'll be able to get to one hundred and ninety reviews this time around? I honestly would love you guys so much if we could. **I've been thinking about putting up a prize for whoever is my two-hundredth reviewer. Maybe a one-shot or a deleted scene that I have not put in… Something. **What do y'all think about that?

To my **LJ** readers: Love, love, love you guys and I honestly don't think I'll ever stop loving you. I'm always excited when I'm posting it up on this site because I know that I'll get the best advice and encouragement. And I think that I'll somehow give y'all a gift as well. Just don't know what yet, though.

On to the chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eighteen: Ignorance Was Bliss

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_From the glowing embers of your spirit_

_Came a little warmth of your love_

_Together we set it in a cozy little spot_

_Safe from the world up above_

_Then a soothing breath from your lungs_

_Helped to ignite the flame_

_On that lonely candle_

_In the core of my soul_

_As time passed day by day_

_Conflicts caused great winds to blow_

_But you cupped your hands around it_

_And it just flickered with a brilliant glow_

_They say that nothing is forever_

_But I don't believe that's true_

_That little candle in my heart_

_Is a loving peace from you._

_-James Patrick Tobin_

Sam, clad in only his boxers, nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax as Anna poked and prodded his stomach. He could only hear fractions of Anna and Bobby's exchanges but even that was frightening enough.

"No blood…. Doesn't… Miscarrying… Baby might not survive…."

"I told Sam and Dean that this…. Not large enough… Carry the baby… Sam survive… Call Dean…. This can't be happening…."

"…Suffocation…. Umbilical cord wrapping around her neck… a sweet little girl… Have to fight this…. A curse… Good parents…"

"What's happening?" Sam asked even though he felt like there was cotton in his mouth and he opened his eyes to a slit. He could see Bobby's worried face and Anna was sweating like a bullet.

"Sam," the older woman took his hand in a show of comfort and safety. "We're pretty sure that you're losing your baby."

Sam could swear that his heart stopped at that very moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometimes the worst noise was silence. Well, that might not be a noise, Dean really didn't know. It was Sam who'd always asked the question, "If a tree falls down in a forest and no one is around, does it make a sound?" In response, Dean would roll his eyes and say, "Listen, college boy, I really don't care. As long as the tree isn't a freakin' ent, I don't give a crap."

There was no noise in the house when Dean came home from his first day of work, grease and oil staining his pants and sweat glistening on his forehead. Being a full-time mechanic was more difficult and physically exhausting than he had first expected but his fellow mechanics were funny and his boss was cool. He was so excited to tell Sam about his day.

"Sam?" he called out, going up the stairs to the bedroom, thinking that Sam was still asleep and merely couldn't hear him. As the pregnancy continued, Sam had gotten not only more and more tired but also restless. Sometimes it could cancel each other out and the younger brother would be asleep for hours at a time, but most of the time Sam just sat in bed, watching television and eating whatever he was craving at that moment.

A gasp escaped his throat when the bedroom was empty. Panic rising, he ran from room to room, desperate to find his little brother. He ran through the supernatural checklist in his head that he and John had established at an early age. Dream catcher? Check. A line of salt surrounding not only the house but also each and every room? Check. Hex bags in every room just in case the every other lines of defense didn't hold up? Check.

Everything was in order. Nothing, no demons, no witches, no ghosts, no vampire, no poltergeists, could step into the house. So where was he? There was no sign of a struggle, as Sam most surely would of done if someone had tried to take him by force, but Dean had told him that if he wanted to go out of the house, then give him a heads up just so he wouldn't worry.

He quickly took out his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed Sam's number, holding it up to his ear, silently praying that his brother would pick up and he would be okay.

"Hello?" That was not Sam.

False confidence rang through Dean's voice, trying to not let it falter. "Who the hell is this?"

"Don't you be talking to me like that, Dean," a gruff southern accent demanded him.

"Bobby," Dean breathed, recognizing it. "Thank God. I thought… Where's Sam? Is he there with you? Is he alright?"

A pregnant pause occurred before, "We're at Anna's."

"Why are you there?"

"Sam… Sam was havin' some cramps and he called me to come take him to Anna's to make sure that he okay."

"Why didn't he call me?"

Bobby sighed through the phone. "You know that he doesn't want to worry you."

Dean gritted his teeth. "Is he okay? The baby?"

He could hear Bobby open and close his mouth and that raised his blood pressure to an unknown height. "Bobby. Tell me."

"Anna has a theory that his body is rejecting the baby."

"Does that mean…" Dean couldn't even bring himself to say that word, the M word. The word that would of meant death to him.

"That he might be losing the baby? Yeah."

Dean cursed, hitting his fist against a table, not caring about the pain. Instead, embracing the pain. It made him, even though for only a moment, forget about what was haunting his mind.

"Sam? Is Sam okay?"

"He's been sleeping on and off. Said that the pain's still there but not as bad as it was before."

"Is there any," he swallowed, running his free hand through his short hair. "Blood."

"No. No blood."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?"

Bobby coughed into the phone. "You can still miscarry without any blood… coming out."

Dean grabbed a piece of paper and one of those crappy motel pens that Sam always kept to please some of his small, kleptomaniac desired. "Tell me how to get to Anna's."

"Dean, I don't know if you should be driving while you're so upset…"

"Tell me where you are, Bobby! Fuck!"

The older man sighed and rambled off Anna's address and how to get there.

"Just drive safely, okay? Sam doesn't need a dead brother."

"Yeah. Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby grunted and hung up with a click.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anna cautiously opened the door but her shoulders relaxed as she saw a very distraught Dean standing right in front of her, his hair and clothing soaked.

"Is it raining outside? The newscasters on the Today show didn't say that this morning. You know, the black man," she told him matter-of-factly.

Dean was about to remark that, 'No, it was national baptism day and that's why he was so wet.' But he wanted, no, needed to see his brother.

"Where's Sam?"

"On the sofa," she nodded to the left, the living room. "He's sleeping though, so I wouldn't wake him. Sleeping is good right now for him. Sleeping keeps us pretty and youthful."

Dean looked at Anna's face, with her winkles and crows' feet and sunspots and his lips tugged up into a smile, but he quickly sobered. "What happened? Is he all right? Where the hell is Bobby?"

"For such a grown man, you sure ask a lot of questions. But to answer them: At first, I thought Sam was loosing the baby, you know, rejecting it, trying to get rid of something foreign. It now just seems that the curse if just settling in while the baby gets bigger. He's okay for now, sleeping like a baby, like I told you. There's still some discomfort, which I think you should expect for at least a couple of weeks. And Bobby's upstairs using the bathroom. Is that thorough enough for you?" There was no malice in her voice, it just sounded like a simple question through her mouth.

"Anna?" A voice croaked from the living room. Sam's, Dean knew. He could identify it anywhere.

He moved quickly towards his brother, taking his hand and kissing him on the top of his forehead. Sam looked pale, dark bags forming underneath his hands, but his small baby bump was still there and that made him beautiful.

Anna came in behind Sam.

"Are you feeling okay now, Samuel?"

Sam nodded, temporarily distracted from his need to talk to his brother. "A little pushing now and then against my stomach, but overall it doesn't feel as bad," he studied Anna's uncharacteristically solemn face. "What is it? The baby's okay, isn't it?"

"There was something that I didn't tell you. Something important," she looked at Dean this time. "Something vital."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Eighteen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phew, another long chapter with a cliffhanger. I wasn't originally going to give it a cliffhanger ending but I couldn't help but be a little bit evil.

As always, I will continue to respond to any reviews that I receive as long as I can find the email address.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Reunited But Awful

Summary: Sam has a strange dream and things just go downhill from there. Mpreg and wincest. Prequel to Only For You, The Troubles Of Teething and First Christmas.

Rating: T for Teen

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, wincest and language.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

I don't own Supernatural. I've never owned Supernatural. There is an excellent chance that I will never own Supernatural. Please don't sue. I don't have enough money to get a good lawyer. I also don't own the poem at the beginning of the chapter. I think it is brilliant, though.

Reasons why I haven't updated in a long time:

-Had the stomach flu. Not fun at all. Missed three days of school.

-End of the marking period. Even less fun than the stomach flu.

-I (finally) got my own room so I've had to clean out all the stuff from the office and help put my bed in there.

-Biology, math, language arts, history and dance tests. Failed three of those. Failing at life is kind of an understatement at the moment.

- My older brother had his junior prom Friday night so my entire family had to help him find the right tux and make sure that he looked good. In fact, he looked really handsome. Behold the healing powers of a shower!

I think that's it. Sorry, again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crazy Love**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Nineteen: Reunited, But It Doesn't Feel So Good

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two faces to wash, and four dirty hands _

_Two insistent voices, making demands _

_Twice as much crying, when things go wrong _

_The four eyes closing, with slumber song _

_Twice as many garments, blowing on the line _

_Two cherubs in the wagon, soaking up sunshine _

_Work I do for twins, naturally comes double_

 _But four arms to hug me, repay all my trouble. _

_-Author Unknown _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Anna?" A voice croaked from the living room. Sam's, Dean knew. He could identify it anywhere.

He moved quickly towards his brother, taking his hand and kissing him on the top of his forehead. Sam looked pale, dark bags forming underneath his hands, but his small baby bump was still there and that made him beautiful.

Anna came in behind Sam.

"Are you feeling okay now, Samuel?"

Sam nodded, temporarily distracted from his need to talk to his brother. "A little pushing now and then against my stomach, but overall it doesn't feel as bad," he studied Anna's uncharacteristically solemn face. "What is it? The baby's okay, isn't it?"

"There was something that I didn't tell you. Something important," she looked at Dean this time. "Something vital."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam visibly gulped, instinctively grabbing his brother's hand, needing the touch, needing the comfort. "What?"

"You're carrying twins," Anna's face didn't light up like Dean expected it too. In fact, if it was possible, her face shadowed. "Another baby for you cute little boys."

"How's that possible? The sonogram… the sonogram didn't show any twins."

Anna shrugged. "Probably hid behind the other one, Samuel. It happens sometimes, I believe."

Sam beamed, looking up at Dean, his eyes expectant and teary. "We're going to have another baby, Dean," he took his brother's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Twins."

Dean forced a smile but his eyes were glued to Anna's upset face. "Yeah, Sammy, another baby. Hey, you stay right there, all right? I'm going to go talk to Anna about something…" he trailed off, not being specific. Either it was because he didn't want to lie to Sam or he didn't know a good enough excuse, Anna didn't know.

Though the older woman could tell that Sam wanted to protest, he accepted it with only a whispered, "Come back soon."

"I will," Dean vowed. "I swear."

Dean and Anna stepped into the kitchen. There were ceramic cats and birds on the counters and the room was painted a bright yellow and a dull pink. The ceiling was silver and had sparkles scattered on it. It was like a clown threw up in there.

"What is wrong, Dean? Sam looked like he wanted you back in there. He loves you, you know," Her voice lacked the joyous exuberance it usually held, instead it sounded robotic and still. "You are extremely lucky."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know what you mean," Anna said simply, plucking a grape out of a bowl and popping it in her mouth. "I just said that he had twins in his belly. That's it."

"What's wrong with him," Dean repeated louder, not in the mood for her bullshit. "Don't even try denying it. I saw it on your face. You're not telling us the whole truth."

"I'm not," she sighed. "The other baby… Sam's body can't handle one baby, let alone two. The reason we couldn't see the other baby is because it's probably so sickly that it won't survive long. The bigger baby will take up all the nutrients, leaving the smaller one none."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, no. You… you can do something about it, can't you? I mean, can't Sam just eat a lot so that the other baby will have some food too? For goodness sakes, it's the new millennium. All this medicine available… you have to be able to do something."

"It doesn't work like that. I'm sorry."

At that moment, Bobby came down the stairs into the kitchen and he immediately sensed that something was deeply wrong. He looked at Anna and then Dean, silently debating on whom he should ask first. Noticing the troubled and brooding look that Dean's face currently portrayed, he chose Anna.

"Anastasia? What happened? Is Sam okay?"

"Samuel is carrying twins."

Bobby's mouth turned into a wide O. "Well… I mean, that's a good thing, right? I mean, twins. Two babies."

Dean shook his head, not meeting the older man's eyes. "Anna said that one isn't going to survive."

"It happens sometimes," Anna explained. "I'm sorry that it happened to you two, though. You're cute together."

"Why won't it survive?"

"Not enough nutrients," the woman explained. "The baby leaves the other one none."

"Was that why there were pains?" Bobby asked, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Kind of. The curse was just settling in as Sam gets bigger."

Dean took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He could feel the knives prodding at his heart and a deep weight settling in his gut. "We have to save the other baby, Anna. You don't… If we lose that baby, Sam will be... he'll be in a bad place. _I'll _be in a bad place."

Anna swallowed. "If it was any other pregnancy, I might be able to do something but this is… Not a normal pregnancy. We can try. Get Sam to eat a lot, don't let him get worked up about anything, keep him off his feet and don't let him carry anything heavy and maybe we can save it. _Maybe_," She stressed. "It's not a definite. There are so many factors here…"

"I will. I'll make sure that he does all that stuff," Dean assured her. "I promise."

Unbeknown to Dean, Bobby and Anna shared a meaningful look.

"Dearest Dean," the older woman began. "Would you like me to tell Sam about this? I know that it is difficult to tell someone you love awful news."

A pregnant pause occurred

"Don't tell him."

"What?" Bobby and Anna exclaimed in unison.

Dean breathed. "If we tell him," he explained and he could of sworn that someone had placed one hundred pound dumbbells on his shoulders. "It'll only stress him out, even more, right? Anna said no stress."

"You planning on lying to him, boy?" Bobby asked gruffly. If he were a cat, his fur would have stood right up on end.

Dean looked down and shut his eyes. "It's not lying. It's just keeping information from him so that he doesn't get himself hurt. That's all. It's not lying."

Bobby shook his head. "Sometimes I can't believe the stupid crap you do."

"I know," Dean said simply. "I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_The other baby… Sam's body can't handle one baby, let alone two. The reason we couldn't see the other baby is because it's probably so sickly that it won't survive long. The bigger baby will take up all the nutrients, leaving the smaller one none."_

Sam gasped, covering his mouth as he overheard that statement through the paper-thin walls and became lost in his thoughts. No, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Dean had a house now. The hunting was over. Their dad tolerated them together. Everything was going good. And now they were going to have two little babies, maybe a boy and a girl or just both girls. Either way, he couldn't have been more over the moon about it. But now… God, this wasn't right. What did he do to deserve this? One of his babies was almost positively going to die…. He loved them both already more than he could have ever thought he could of loved anything else. They hadn't even come out, but he knew that he would be the one to change their diapers and feed them and love them. This wasn't right.

"_Dearest Dean, would you like me to tell Sam about this? I know that it is difficult to tell someone you love awful news."_

"_Don't tell him."_

He could hear Bobby and Anna's protests and Dean's clarification.

"_If we tell him, it'll only stress him out, even more, right? Anna said no stress."_

God, Sam hated Dean's fucked up reasons for doing something completely idiotic. He didn't want to hear anymore and rested his head on the soft, purple pillow and drifted off, unshed tears in his eyes before he closed them.

"Sam," somebody nudged him. "Sammy, it's time to go back home, okay?"

"Dean?" Sam yawned and opened one of his eyes. "We can go?"

Dean nodded, faking a happy smile. "Anna gave you the clear. We can go home now," he bent down and gave Sam a chaste kiss on the lips. "Isn't that great? We're going to have twins now, can you believe it?"

Sam closed his eyes and could feel his throat close. Dean was really not planning on telling him, was he? He was just going to keep pretending that everything was okay, that there wasn't a problem in the world. Well, fine, two people can play that game.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Hey. You all right there?"

"Oh," Sam forced a smiled on his face, hoping that Dean wouldn't notice how artificial it was. "I'm just overwhelmed, is all. Excited."

Dean turned away to grab Sam's coat off the floor and missed the heartbroken look on his brother's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End Of Chapter Nineteen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter went a whole different direction than I meant it to be. At first, the big reveal was just going to be that he would have to have a c-section when he was in his seventh or eighth month but then people started to ask if there were going to be multiples. I was horribly conflicted until I got the help of my good friend, **shion_kun**, who helped me immensely. Thanks, dear.

I really hope that you liked this chapter, it was like pulling out teeth in some parts of it. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do. A lot of stuff's going on, making my life really difficult.

As always, I will respond to any review that I receive as long as I can find the email address.


End file.
